Cartas a Georgiana
by Maryll100
Summary: Mostrando el contenido de las largas cartas que Fitzwilliam Darcy le enviaba a su hermana Georgiana mientras transcurre la historia
1. LLegada a Netherfield

Netherfield Park

Hertfordshire

25 de septiembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Hermana, aquí me tienes, cumpliendo con lo que te prometí. Lo hago, no porque haya cambiado de opinión y esté de acuerdo con lo que mencionaste, sino porque entiendo que una palabra de alguien que tanto te quiere puede menguar el malestar de los días oscuros por los que todos pasamos. Deseo con el corazón que tus días hayan mejorado y por favor, mi princesa, quita de tu mente cualquier pensamiento triste sobre el particular que no volveré a mencionar. Fue mi responsabilidad tanto como la tuya. Soy mal consciente de que nunca debí dejarte ir sola, debería decir sin mi propia compañía; ten por seguro que no lo haré de nuevo, querida. Te acompañaré donde desees ir, siempre que los negocios en la ciudad me lo permitan.

Te ruego me disculpes, me ha interrumpido Miss Bingley para pedirme que te envíe sus más tiernos recuerdos. Cumplido. Acabo de darme cuenta que aún no te cuento sobre la propiedad que ha rentado Bingley. Es aceptable, creo, modesta comparada con nuestro Pemberley, y aún así parece ser la mejor propiedad del lugar. Hoy es nuestro primer día completo aquí, pero no hemos tenido mucho de qué preocuparnos ya que los sirvientes fueron convenientemente enviados antes. Miss Bingley ha decidido, no obstante, cambiar algunas cosas a su mejor gusto, por lo que las damas están un tanto revolucionadas y en el punto comienzo a sentirme incómodo con tanto movimiento. Por lo tanto, dejo mi tarea por el momento, prometiendo continuar mañana y enviarte la presente. Se despide de tí tu hermano que te adora,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

26 de septiembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Hoy pasamos un día agradable, las damas ya tienen la casa organizada a su gusto y nosotros, es decir Mr Hurst, Bingley y yo, recorrimos parte de la propiedad. Es adecuada para la temporada de caza. Parece tener buenas presas y es lo suficientemente extensa como para no detenernos en un sólo lugar. Supongo que mañana empezaremos con la caza. Por lo demás, creo que el resto del año no debe presentar demasiadas atracciones para establecerse aquí. Hay un pueblo cerca, Meryton, que no merece más que la mención. Y el resto del condado es sumamente campesino; nos ha brindado los sirvientes necesarios para suplir a los que Bingley no pudo traer consigo, pero nada más.

Miss Bingley y Mrs Hurst ya han sucumbido a la molesta tarea de atender visitas. Vino Mr William Lucas, de Lucas Lodge, quien, como mencionó en tres ocasiones, ha sido presentado en la corte de St James. Te imaginarás, supongo, lo adulador que nos pareció. Las damas estaban molestas porque, como sabes, la cordialidad exige que devuelvan la visita, y estiman hacerlo mañana por la mañana, por lo cual aprovecharé y te enviaré la presente. Ya sé que el trato de escribir me atañe sólo a mí; aún así me gustaría mucho que contestes la carta, querida. Tan sólo deseo saber cómo te encuentras y que me comentes el desempeño de Mrs Annesley en tus propias palabras. Con el mayor cariño que puedas imaginar, se despide de tí,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

27 de septiembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Hoy amaneció lluvioso, y con ello las damas aplazaron su visita y yo me veo obligado a aplazar también el envío de la presente. Por comentarios de los criados, llueve mucho aquí. Espero que ésta temporada sea la excepción. No me gustaría que el tiempo quitara el único placer que nos mantendría entretenidos a Bingley y a mí, es decir la caza. En cuanto a Mr Hurst, parece encontrarse bastante cómodo jugando a las cartas con las damas. Yo lo encuentro aburrido, por lo que me ocupé de mi lectura todo el día. No ha sido un buen día. El quedarnos en casa nos pone de mal humor a todos, creo. Miss Bingley está sumamente molesta, interrumpe constantemente con comentarios acerca del juego. Tal vez yo también estoy más quisquilloso que de ordinario, pero este tiempo húmedo no me agrada. El único que parece gozar del buen humor de siempre es Bingley. Es un buen sujeto, y me atrevo a decir, que será capaz de administrar bien este campo, o el que decida finalmente comprar.

Espero que mañana el tiempo esté lo suficientemente bueno como para ir al pueblo a despachar ésta. Aún no la envío y ya ansío tener tu respuesta. Tu hermano que te adora,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.


	2. Días de lluvia

Netherfield Park

Hertfordshire

28 de septiembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Al fin esta mañana pude enviarte mi carta anterior. En el pueblo había barro por todos lados, producto de la lluvia de ayer, por lo que fue imposible no ensuciarse, por más que fuimos en el carruaje. Me desagrada mucho, como sabes. Excepto por enviarte las cartas, cosa que deseo hacer en persona, evitaré en lo posible Meryton. Aunque hay algo que no podré evitar. Olvidé mencionar, en mi carta anterior, que nuestro grupo fue invitado por Mr Lucas a una fiesta en Meryton. Un baile popular! No imagino algo más desagradable. Desearía no concurrir, pero no puedo hacer semejante desaire a los anfitriones. Según mencionaron es en dos semanas. Ya hemos acordado que iremos, pero nos mantendremos en grupo.

Por la tarde llovió nuevamente, por lo que nuestra pequeña y molesta excursión por el pueblo fue todo lo exterior que vi en el día. Bingley y yo jugamos hoy una partida de billar. Es placentero para pasar el rato, pero estoy ansioso por poder salir de nuevo a cabalgar por la estancia. Quedaron muchas secciones sin visitar.

Preciosa, ya está lista la cena, lo cual debo decir, Miss Bingley ha organizado todo muy bien. Al menos en ese aspecto la comida es buena y los sirvientes hacen su tarea aceptablemente bien. Por el momento debo dejarte, esperando fervientemente que te encuentres bien,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

30 de septiembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Me ha sido extremadamente difícil no caer en la tentación de escribir ahora en fecha del día que, estoy seguro, notarás que falta. No lo hice porque sé muy bien que te lo prometí por la memoria de nuestros padres. Por lo tanto te ruego, no te enfades, piensa antes que preferí ser sincero a una blanca mentira.

El día de ayer fue excelente, y desde muy temprano salimos a cabalgar, Bingley y yo. Él se cansó a mitad de la mañana y continué solo, sabes cuánto me agrada sentir el viento cuando hace buen tiempo, como es el caso. Por la tarde nos dedicamos a la caza. En ésto se nos unieron Mr Hurst y algunos pocos hombres de las caballerizas, principalmente para ayudarnos con los perros. Esta vez fue Mr Hurst quien desistió temprano, me atrevo a decir que no le agradan los ejercicios, ya que hoy fuimos nuevamente con Bingley y él prefirió quedarse con las damas. Me imagino cómo sería tenerte a tí aquí, mi princesa. Siempre te gustó montar, y supongo que encontrarías más divertido acompañarnos que quedarte conversando con Miss Bingley y Mrs Hurst, pero también sé que tú misma ya no te sientes una niña y te agrada cumplir tu rol de dama.

Me desvié del tema que quería contarte. El día de ayer fue muy largo, y cuando volvimos de cazar apenas tuvimos tiempo de prepararnos para la cena. Después de ello, Bingley estaba muy cansado para jugar al billar y debo decir que yo también, pero recordando "mi deber" me dispuse a refrescarme un poco antes de bajar nuevamente al salón para escribirte. Pero cuando llegué a la habitación y mi valet tenía preparada la jofaina con agua tibia, no logré sobreponerme al cansancio. Por eso no te escribí ayer. El día de hoy fue igualmente agradable, lo único que me consterna es que aún no recibo respuesta tuya. Espero que estés bien, Georgiana querida. Tu afectuoso hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

1 de octubre de 1811

Querida Georgiana:

El día de hoy amaneció agradable y salimos a desayunar afuera, idea de Miss Bingley. Lamentablemente cerca del mediodía se nubló y comenzó a llover, y aún continúa. Así que nos vimos obligados a quedarnos adentro de casa. Pasamos la tarde jugando a las cartas.

Algo destacable de escribir varios días y luego enviarte todo junto es que si deseo recordar qué te conté, puedo hacerlo. Ayer, me olvidé de decirte, recibimos otras visitas, de las cuales se ocupó Bingley mientras yo leía. Es un buen anfitrión, muy atento y diría que mucho más paciente que lo que yo sería nunca. Mañana planea devolver algunas de sus visitas y me invitó a ir con él. Pero prefiero recorrer, aunque sea solo, la otra parte de la estancia, antes que rodearme de extraños con los que no sabría cómo comportarme ni de qué hablar. Sé que me entiendes. Tal vez lo acompañe, pero sólo hasta el pueblo para ver si llegó carta tuya y los carteros no salieron por la lluvia.

2 de octubre de 1811

Querida hermana:

Te ruego me disculpes por no despedirme adecuadamente ayer. No recuerdo qué fue que dijo Bingley lo que llamó mi atención y luego no pude volver a la carta.

Hoy a la mañana llegó tu respuesta. No es necesario decirte, querida, lo feliz que me pone leer que estás de mejor ánimo. Con respecto a tus progresos, estoy seguro que son más de los que admites. Eres un ángel, mi princesa. También me alegra mucho que Mrs Annesley sea bondadosa contigo. No quisiera engañarme de nuevo con tu dama de compañía, y si ella te parece conveniente y a mí también, se quedará con nosotros hasta que encuentres una amiga de tu edad, o bien tengas una nueva hermana. Pero me temo que esto último tendrá que esperar, querida. Es altamente improbable que en un lugar como éste encuentre compañía adecuada para siquiera pensar en tal posibilidad. Es hasta improbable que haya alguien aquí, caballero o dama, que ofrezca una conversación agradable, más allá de nuestro propio grupo. Y en cuanto a Londres, de todas las damas que tuve el honor de conocer, ninguna se compara contigo ni creo que merezca llamarse tu hermana.

Hoy amaneció con buen tiempo, pero después del mediodía nuevamente tuvimos tormenta. Parece que en este condado, cuando comienza a llover no se detiene hasta que las nubes se secan. Si amanece húmedo, así continuará hasta la tarde. Incluso si amanece soleado, bien puede a la tarde caer una tormenta, que seguramente continúa hasta la noche. Como te dije ayer, Bingley fue a visitar a los vecinos, y yo aproveché para ir al pueblo, donde me dijeron que el cartero había salido. Por lo que cuando regresamos, tu carta estaba esperándome. Es una delicia leer tus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando debemos quedarnos adentro, por lo que te ruego que continúes escribiéndome.

He notado que, esperando tu respuesta, se han juntado varios días desde que te envié la última. Mañana, como sea que esté el tiempo, iré a despachar la presente. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo; aún así, debo decirte, me será muy difícil cumplir mi promesa al pie de la letra. Tú exiges todos los días! Todos! Lamento decepcionarte, pero estoy completamente seguro de que pronto no encontraré más que escribirte que un "Hoy amaneció lluvioso y nos quedamos adentro de casa jugando a las cartas".

No hagas caso a mis quejas. Sabes que no me gusta este tiempo y me pone de mal humor. Como verás continúo fiel a mi palabra de no cambiar ni re-escribir nada, sino enviarte todo tal y como lo escribí en su momento. Tu hermano que te extraña y te quiere,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.


	3. Aburrimiento

Hola a todos! Gracias por los comentarios! Aclaro un par de cosas: si la mención de Bingley les parece exagerada, es porque supuse que Darcy estaría ansioso por dejarle a Georgiana un buena impresión sobre su amigo... por el mismo motivo (spoiler!) no mencionará sus atenciones hacia Jane.

Si es necesario que explique mejor el "trato" que mantiene con su hermana sobre las cartas, háganmelo saber! Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes ni lugares me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran escritora Jane Austen.

Netherfield Park

Hertfordshire

3 de octubre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Hoy fue un día excepcionalmente bueno. Esta mañana temprano fuimos con Bingley a Meryton a despachar varias cartas. Él va a tener que ir a Londres por unos días para resolver algunos negocios y me siento tentado de acompañarle. No me agradaría quedarme solo con las damas. Es decir, no estaré "solo", pero dada la presencia de Mr Hurst, que no parece encontrar placer más que en sus siestas, es casi lo mismo. Aun así, Bingley me pidió que me quedase, por si vienen más visitas, dijo que se sentiría mal si alguien más se ausenta. Ya está bastante molesto por haber tenido que rechazar algunas invitaciones a cenar por causa de su viaje, aunque en ese punto no comparto sus ansias de conocer a las familias locales. Es muy buen sujeto, confío que sus buenas maneras no le ocasionen desilusiones con la gente extraña. Más bien, espero que se establezca en un tiempo razonable y encuentre una dama adecuada para casarse, de buena familia y clase. Aunque no creo que sea aquí el lugar adecuado, es un condado muy campesino que sólo debería usarse para pasar vacaciones. Londres, o nuestra región, sería adecuada para establecerse. Al respecto, toda la familia Bingley te envía sus cariños y admiración.

Me desvié nuevamente del tema. Hoy fue un día agradable, por la tarde salimos de caza. Extrañaré a Bingley mientras no se encuentre aquí, espero no aburrirme mucho. A tí ya te extraño mucho, querida hermana. Deseando que te encuentres perfectamente, se despide tu mejor admirador,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

4 de octubre de 1811

Querida hermana

Hoy Bingley se marchó a la cuidad. Espero que logre resolver sus negocios como para que mañana esté de vuelta. No pude evitar aburrirme un poco; por la mañana cabalgué un rato pero a la tarde, por más que hace buen tiempo, la cortesía exigió que me quedara en casa. Así pues, pasé la tarde leyendo. La biblioteca de Netherfield es bastante pequeña, y además muchos de los libros que hay ya los he leído. Al menos hay una biblioteca.

Las damas, principalmente Miss Bingley, solicitaron mi atención en varias ocasiones mientras leía en la sala. Si no era por el libro que leía, era por el juego de ellas. Creo que en las siguientes ocasiones consideraré el quedarme leyendo en la biblioteca, aunque es un tanto oscura y no tan cómoda como la sala.

Como te darás cuenta, no estoy muy inspirado para escribir, por lo que dejo mi tarea para mañana. Con el mayor de los afectos,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

5 de octubre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Bingley no ha regresado, y es de esperar que no regrese mañana tampoco según comentan sus hermanas. El día aún no ha concluído, me encuentro en la sala en este momento, con Mr Hurst recostado en un sillón y las damas ocupadas en alguna tarea que no deseo interrumpir.

No recuerdo si ya te lo comenté, la comida aquí es tan recomendable como nuestras habituales. El cocinero de Bingley se arregla perfectamente para conseguir los elementos apropiados, aunque no imagino cómo hace, el pueblo parece ser muy rudimentario.

Interrumpo lo anterior para enviarte saludos de Miss Bingley, quien expresa que desea verte pronto y que te encuentres aplicada a tus deliciosas actividades -así lo ha expresado- con el esmero de siempre. Por mi parte deseo saber, más allá de tus ocupaciones, cómo te encuentras de ánimo. Ruego que te halles mejor que nunca.

Te ruego me disculpes, debo dejarte debido a que han traído refrescos y debo unirme al grupo. Te envío mis mejores deseos de que te encuentres bien,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

6 de octubre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

El día de hoy realmente no tengo mucho que escribirte, espero no te decepciones. Yo te advertí que mis cartas no serían entretenidas, estaba seguro que no tendría novedades suficientes para escribirte a diario.

Casi no hemos salido de la casa hoy. Ha estado nublado pero sin lluvia, un día propicio para cazar, pero sin Bingley aquí me es extremadamente difícil convencer a Mr Hurst de salir. Miss Bingley y Mrs Hurst salieron por la mañana a devolver algunas visitas. Confío en que Bingley regrese mañana. Unos días más como éstos, y estoy seguro que él también se aburrirá; no creo que se instale aquí. No hay entretenimientos suficientes para hacer agradable la estadía.

Ya está lista la cena, me despido con todo el cariño posible. Tu hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

7 de octubre de 1811

Querida hermana

Esta mañana regresó Bingley y pasamos la mañana conversando de sus negocios. Lo está manejando bien, será un buen propietario cuando se establezca.

Al fin, esta tarde salimos a cabalgar. Sabes que no me gusta estar encerrado sin hacer nada por más de un día. La estancia es agradable y mañana tenemos intención de cazar todo el día. Antes, iré al pueblo a despachar ésta. Aunque no repetí mi deseo de que me contestes, tus cartas las recibiré siempre con mucho agrado, preciosa, tengas algo importante que contarme o sean sólo saludos.

Ni bien Bingley decida dejar el lugar, iré a verte tenlo por seguro. Tu hermano que te adora,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.


	4. Baile en Meryton

Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios! Prometo devolver la cortesía! Es mi primer fic y a decir verdad estoy encantada escribiendo, nunca lo había hecho antes y es sorprendente cuántas cosas encuentro en la cabeza... por supuesto dictadas por Darcy!

Queréis que hable de ella? Pues aquí un pequeño adelanto, pero prometo que cuando realmente empiece a contar será MUY intenso! Paciencia...

Disclaimer: la historia, los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, son obra de la fantástica Jane Austen.

Netherfield Park

Herefordshire

8 de octubre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Hoy, tal cual supuse ayer, estuvimos casi todo el día de caza. Es una estancia apropiada para ello. Los ayudantes de campo fueron bastante rápidos y los perros están bien adiestrados.

Las damas se quedaron en casa atendiendo a sus labores y tengo entendido que recibieron otras visitas. No entiendo cómo no se aburren, pero si lo hacen, lo disimulan notablemente.

No encuentro mucho más que contarte, querida. Espero no te decepciones y ansío tener una respuesta tuya mañana. Te adora,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

9 de octubre de 1811

Querida hermana

Recibí tu carta del día 5 del presente. Me alegro infinitamente que estés bien y progresando en tus clases. También de que te encuentres a gusto con Mrs Annesley. Sabes, me gustaría que ante cualquier inconveniente me lo hagas saber de inmediato, aunque espero de corazón que no se presenten.

Te agradezco por tu dispensa acerca de escribir a diario. Realmente no suceden demasiadas cosas aquí, fuera de las tormentas repentinas que, como hoy, nos mantienen dentro de casa. Es la tarde y sólo me entretiene contestar tu carta y la lectura. Miss Bingley nuevamente te envía sus mas tiernos saludos.

Debo entender que la dispensa tiene su condición? No me quedó claro, por lo que comprendí deseas que comente cualquier evento que considere importante sobre los días que no te escriba. Hazme saber si entendí mal. También agradezco que hayas concedido que habrán veces que te mande las cartas más espaciadas, cuando "considere que han reunido suficiente información para deleitarte". Lo que no ha cambiado son mis promesas. Todo lo que escriba, así me arrepienta, te lo mandaré, no tengas dudas. Aunque estoy seguro que nunca me podré arrepentir de algo que te diga, princesa.

Me despido con todo mi afecto de hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

11 de octubre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Ayer volvimos a cazar, y para no repetir lo que te conté anteriormente, no escribí. Hoy no salimos, a excepción de un pequeño paseo por el parque de la estancia por la mañana. Miss Bingley y Mrs Hust están arreglándose para la fiesta en Meryton, nosotros aún no subimos. Te imaginarás que no tengo el menor interés en ir, pero Bingley sostiene que no podemos ofender de esa forma a los vecinos.

Espero que sea al menos tolerable. Mañana te escribiré para contarte como estuvo. Tu hermano, quien no tiene ganas de subir a arreglarse,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

12 de octubre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Aunque cueste imaginarlo, la fiesta popular de ayer fue incluso peor de lo que presentía que sería. No me sentí a gusto ni en un solo momento. La gente del lugar es extremadamente vulgar e insípida, las matronas permanentemente ofreciendo a sus hijas casaderas y murmurando nuestra riqueza como si fuera lo único existente en el mundo. Las damas jóvenes, quienes no se encontraban dando muestras de una desfachatez inconcebible, sonreían demasiado como si quisieran ganar la atención, o imitaban a Miss Bingley en todo lo que ella hacía. Si ella sonreía, las damas sonreían, si ella suspiraba, otro tanto. Evidentemente intentaban imitarla para aprender modales refinados, pero lo hacían con una total falta de tacto, además de expresar sin control sus modales campesinos. Los caballeros, por su parte, también se portaron excesivamente aduladores y hasta en un punto pretenciosos, aunque ignoro por completo de qué podrían estar jactándose. Nunca me sentí menos a gusto en un lugar, créeme.

Lo único que agradezco con el alma es que no estuvieras presente. No soportaría que tuvieras que mezclarte con gente de esta calaña. Mientras pude, me mantuve cerca de Mr Hurst, Bingley y sus hermanas, pero en algunos momentos tuve que quedarme solo, mientras ellos atendían sus "obligaciones" como invitados. Yo, debo admitir, ni siquiera cumplí con tales reglas de protocolo, aunque dudo que alguien en este pueblo lo haya advertido, ni siquiera deben saber lo que significa protocolo.

Como te darás cuenta, la fiesta me dejó de mal humor. Pensaba enviarte la presente en breve, pero creo que esperaré a tener mejores cosas que contarte, o mucho me temo que no te deleitará en absoluto. Con el afecto de siempre,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

13 de octubre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

El día de hoy no ha sido mejor que el de ayer, nuevamente ha llovido y nosotros en casa jugando a las cartas. Sólo salimos para ir a la Iglesia. Ya es tarde, y estoy esperando que me avisen de la cena, mientras te escribo estas líneas. Sólo quería comentarte que muy frecuentemente Miss Bingley hace un cordial halago a tus habilidades, pequeña, y Bingley lo aprueba. Con ésto deseo que te afirmes en tu temperamento, siempre dices que yo te halago sólo porque soy tu hermano. Pues bien, deseo demostrarte que otras personas de buena educación y clase, tanto dama como caballero, opinan muy bien de tí.

Me están llamando para unirme al grupo a la cena. Se despide tu devoto hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

15 de octubre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

En primer lugar te comento que en el día de ayer únicamente nos dedicamos con Bingley a recorrer el lado Sur de la estancia. En la mañana de hoy, después del desayuno, estábamos por salir nuevamente, cuando llegaron visitas, por lo que nos quedamos con ellas el tiempo mínimo que la cortesía exige, antes de retomar el paseo. Las menciono debido a que en ocasión de las anteriores visitas, no me encontraba presente, excepto durante la visita de Mr Lucas, la cual si mal no recuerdo te relaté.

Las visitas de hoy fueron tres damas jóvenes, dos de ellas las hijas mayores de un caballero que estuvo de visita unos días antes de la fiesta de Meryton, Mr Bennet. No recuerdo por qué razón no lo conocí, creo que estaba ocupado leyendo. La otra dama es la hija mayor de Mr Lucas, a quien ya mencioné. Me parece que esta visita fue del agrado de las hermanas de Bingley, al menos tuvieron a alguien con quien conversar durante una parte del día. Las jóvenes son, como todos aquí, campesinas, pero al menos no parecen ser tan incultas como otras que se encontraban en la fiesta de Meryton.

Cuando regresamos de recorrer la estancia, las jóvenes ya se habían retirado. Pasamos la tarde en el parque, al aire libre, lo cual me agradó. El aire otoñal es satisfactorio, excepto cuando llueve por supuesto. Por el momento te dejo, querida, esperando tener más que contarte antes de mandarte la presente,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

18 de octubre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

No te escribí en los días anteriores porque realmente no sucedió nada digno de ser mencionado. Hace un momento terminamos de desayunar. Miss Bingley y Mrs Hust subieron a arreglarse para ir a visitar a las señoritas Bennet a su residencia, Longbourn. Tengo entendido que se encuentra a unas millas de Meryton, por lo que las acompañaré hasta el pueblo para despachar ésta y algunas cartas de negocios a Londres.

Debo confesarte que me sorprendió un poco no recibir carta tuya antes de mandar ésta. Mi última fue de fecha postal 8 del presente y pensé que tendría respuesta. No te alarmes pensando que voy a recriminarte; no eres quien "debe" escribir, sólo deseo estar informado acerca de tu estado de ánimo y salud, los cuales espero que seas óptimas. Ambos.

Las damas ya se encuentran en la sala esperando que finalice la presente. Por lo que, me despido de tí afectuosamente,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.


	5. Reuniones sociales

Netherfield Park

Herefordshire

19 de octubre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Acabamos de llegar a Netherfield después de asistir a una reunión social. No tengo demasiado para contarte; Sir William Lucas estuvo todo el tiempo adulando como es su costumbre. Bingley se encuentra del buen ánimo de siempre con respecto a sus nuevos vecinos. En cambio sus hermanas, Mr Hust y yo, no logramos sentirnos a gusto entre una sociedad como ésta.

Creo que lo que más me molesta son la matronas. Están demasiado pendientes de las posibilidades de casar a sus hijas, pero debo decir que se sentirán decepcionadas con nosotros. Sólo vinimos con intención de dedicarnos a la caza y pasear. A veces me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, pequeña, y otras veces celebro que no lo estés; han habido varias demostraciones de poca educación que agradezco que no presenciaras.

Al menos las reuniones sociales por la tarde no incluyen cena, lo que nos deja cierto espacio de tiempo para disfrutar de una compañía aceptable. Hoy por cierto estuvo bastante caluroso, por lo que voy a refrescarme antes de bajar a cenar. Mi habitación es bastante cómoda como para escribirte desde aquí. Espero que estés bien, querida. Mañana te escribiré de nuevo, tu hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

21 de octubre de 1811

Querida hermana

Ayer no sucedió nada interesante, sólo nos dedicamos a la caza. Hoy conocimos a un caballero que me agradó, el Coronel Forster. Debo admitir que me recuerda mucho a nuestro primo Richard. Serán todos los Coroneles de igual temperamento? No he tenido trato suficiente con miembros de la milicia como para saberlo, y no sé por qué te pregunto tu opinión, ya que sé bien que tú tampoco.

Volviendo al punto, el Coronel Forster nos contó que se ha establecido aquí hace poco y que espera la llegada de un regimiento. Nos visitó esta mañana y debo decir que fue muy amistoso con Bingley y conmigo, hasta nos invitó a una reunión en su casa dentro de unos días. No diré que estoy ansioso por ir, no imagino algún placer en tales reuniones y sospecho que todas serán como las anteriores.

Ya es la hora de la cena y debo bajar. Me es grato escribirte desde mi habitación, como ya te dije, porque evito las interrupciones que en la sala son inevitables. Me despido de tí deseando que te encuentres perfectamente,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

23 de octubre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Me encuentro en la sala en compañía de los demás de nuestro grupo. Te escribo estas pocas líneas, debo admitir, sólo para cumplir con lo prometido, ya que no encuentro nada que contarte. Hoy corre mucho viento para salir a cazar y francamente estoy aburrido.

Tu hermano que te extraña mucho,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

24 de octubre de 1811

Querida hermanita

Hoy me levanté nostálgico de tí y de Pemberley. Quisiera estar contigo, pequeña, allí o en Londres, no importa. Lo que más añoro do todo es tu compañía. Aún no es mediodía, estoy en mi habitación después de dar un paseo por el parque en compañía de las damas. Caminar es reconfortante.

Después del almuerzo iremos a la reunión social en casa del Coronel Forster. Deséame que lo soporte con suficiente entereza! A la tarde cuando volvamos te contaré, por lo que dejo ésta sin cerrar.

25 de octubre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Nuevamente me disculpo por no despedirme correctamente ayer. No haré más tal cosa; si escribo nuevamente en un mismo día, lo haré mediante PD.

Sucedió que ayer, después de la reunión, el Coronel Forster y algunos caballeros se nos unieron en nuestro regreso a Netherfield para jugar al billar, y no pude evitar el mantenerme con ellos toda la tarde hasta que se retiraron.

En cuanto a la reunión social, no estuvo tan mala como las anteriores. Por lo menos pudimos disfrutar de algo de música, aunque mal ejecutada. Si estuvieras aquí, serías sin ninguna duda la joven más admirada por tu perfeccionamiento. No te sonrojes ni seas modesta, es la pura verdad. Sólo debes aprender a ser más orgullosa y segura de ti misma para ocupar el puesto que se te reserva en nuestra sociedad. Ya sé que no deseas hablar de tu presentación, pero es algo que se debe realizar necesariamente en poco más de un año, por lo que en algún momento deberemos hablarlo.

No te mortifico más sobre el particular. He decidido esperar hasta el lunes para enviarte ésta, por si recibo alguna tuya. Tu devoto hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

28 de octubre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Hoy, con gran gusto, recibí tu carta, pero fue imposible darme el tiempo suficiente para contestarla e ir al pueblo a despachar las mías. Por lo que te contesto ahora, mientras me encuentro en la sala con los demás, y las enviaré mañana.

En primer lugar, el sábado no ocurrió nada digno de mencionarse, y ayer salimos de día de campo. Fue agradable. Uno de esos días que, como te dije, me gustaría tenerte aquí conmigo. Aunque sospecho que de estarlo, habrías sido presa de la atenciones de Miss Bingley. No suele pasar un día sin que mencione el afecto que te tiene o tus cualidades. Como los caballeros locales, a veces resulta algo aduladora, aunque debo reconocer que lo hace con más clase que aquellos. Te ruego que no me consideres sarcástico ni crítico, es sólo una observación sobre la cual me agradaría saber tu opinión.

Con respecto a tu carta, debo decir que la encontré encantadora. No sólo por saber lo bien que te encuentras de ánimo; fue realmente entretenido leer tus pensamientos. Debo admitir que tienes razón en remarcar que mi anterior no contenía demasiadas cosas para contestar, ya que sólo relaté mi aburrimiento al quedarme solo. Lo que no entiendo es tu mención de que la siguiente fue más entretenida. Sé que relaté los acontecimientos del baile popular de Meryton, pero no comparto la idea de que "eso" es divertido! Es verdad, como creo haberlo admitido en su momento, que no me encontraba con la mejor disposición para disfrutar en modo alguno de la velada. Pero sucede que no conoces esta sociedad. Ni tengo el menor interés en que la conozcas.

Se está requiriendo mi atención por parte del grupo. Me despido de tí, esperando que ésta te encuentre satisfactoriamente,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

**N/R 1: agradezco mucho sus comentarios! Y me gustaría que me dijeran qué opinan de algunas cosas, a saber: **

**¿A qué creen que se refiere exactamente Darcy cuando menciona el "trato"?**

**¿Qué opinan de su carácter? Recordemos que se dirige a su hermana menor, pero no deseo hacerlo demasiado simpático jaja**

**¿Qué opinan de sus palabras desdeñosas sobre la gente campesina, sobre todo sobre el baile popular?**

**N/R 2: Intentaré actualizar antes de Navidad. Se viene, se viene...!**


	6. Pedirte un consejo

**Capítulo cortito pero jugoso... **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me hacen muy feliz!**

**Sé que hasta el momento es algo repetitivo, pero tengan en cuenta que escribe casi a diario sólo porque su hermana se lo pidió, para conocerle mejor a través de sus pensamientos, y para tenerlo presente en su vida aunque estén alejados. Hasta ahora repite varias cosas porque no sabe qué más contarle, su vida es así.**

**El trato entre ambos le servirá mucho a ella, para no caer nuevamente en una decepción amorosa sólo por sentirse sola, y a él para darse cuenta de muchas cosas (aunque aún no lo sepa =)).**

**Que lo disfruten...**

Netherfield Park

Herefordshire

29 de octubre de 1811

Querida hermana

Hoy envié mi anterior y te confieso que ya no sé qué escribir. No sucede nada, pequeña. Asíque espero no te ofendas, pero escribiré cuando tenga algo que contarte. Con el mayor de mis afectos,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

1ro de noviembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Tengo la impresión de que esta carta te será sumamente entretenida. Por lo menos estoy seguro que responderá a tus pedidos de que te cuente algunas cosas con más detalle y que las cartas seas más extensas.

Ahora te contaré algo, confiando en que tu temprana madurez no permita que tu imaginación femenina te haga suponer más de lo que te cuento. Es sólo que necesito tu consejo. Si, preciosa, has leído bien, yo, tu hermano mayor, necesita de tu consejo. Es que estoy creyendo que, sin quererlo, he hecho que una joven se sienta desairada. Me apena mucho contarte ésto, lo hago por dos motivos: me pediste que te contara todo lo que pasa por mi mente, y además no se cómo reparar el posible desaire y apelo a tu propio conocimiento de la naturaleza femenina.

La dama en cuestión es Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Es la segunda de las cinco hijas de Mr Bennet, y creo que debo haberla ofendido, por su forma casi descortés de dirigirse a mí. Lamentablemente tengo una idea de por qué pudo haberse ofendido, y en éste punto te ruego me disculpes, pues se remonta a la noche del baile popular en Meryton. Sé que pensarás que te oculté algo, no es así, sucede que en su momento no tomé consciencia de que ella pudiera haberme oído y por lo tanto no registré nada importante que contarte del particular. La verdad es que estaba yo terriblemente irritado, como te conté en su momento, por las jactanciosas adulaciones de las que fuimos presa y los modales campesinos que tanto me disgustaron. En ese momento Bingley me sugirió vehementemente que intentara disfrutar de la velada por medio del baile, y su intento llegó hasta señalarme una posible pareja que, como imaginarás, era Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Tú me conoces, sabes que no me gusta bailar, y eso sumado a mi mal humor, me hicieron decir algo de lo cual me avergüenzo. Sólo diré que fui muy descortés con la dama, y ahora sospecho que taz vez ella escuchó mis críticas. No seas dura con tu hermano que te adora, querida, ya me lo he reprochado yo mismo lo suficiente.

Como te he contado en mis anteriores, hemos pasado varias veladas con gente del vecindario desde entonces, la última fue el día de hoy. En el curso de esas reuniones, tuve la ocasión de conocer un poco mejor a Miss Bennet. No pienses hermana que me encuentro interesado en la dama, no es así. Sólo que en estos días he llegado a considerar su conversación una de las más, sino de las pocas, conversaciones interesantes que he tenido la oportunidad de mantener durante nuestra estancia aquí. En este punto debo ser sincero, en realidad hasta hoy no tuve la ocasión de hablar yo mismo con ella, sino que en varias ocasiones he escuchado al pasar sus opiniones mientras ella conversaba con otras personas. No pienses que estaba oyéndolas a propósito, sólo escuché mientras hablaban cerca mío. Al respecto, encuentro sus opiniones en general, de las más sensatas e inteligentes que he presenciado, al decir verdad, es una sorpresa para mí la posibilidad de mantener una conversación inteligente en un lugar como éste.

En la velada de hoy, Miss Bennet se acercó a mí con una actitud un tanto impertinente, para preguntarme mi opinión acerca de algo que ella había hablado con el Coronel Forster. Aunque quedó claro que ella sabía que la había estado escuchando y quiso dejarme en evidencia, creo que respondí con suficiente cortesía. Pero ella no continuó la conversación, sino que se retiró a tocar el pianoforte, lo cual debo admitir hace de manera sumamente agradable. Lo que me hace pensar que la desairé, fue lo que sucedió a continuación. Yo estaba respondiendo a Sir William Lucas –quien seguía insistiendo sobre la corte de St James- algunas preguntas sobre los bailes como forma de expresión, cuando Miss Bennet pasó cerca nuestro y Sir William Lucas la detuvo para preguntarle si no deseaba bailar. Para mi sorpresa, el caballero insistió en que bailara conmigo. La dama rehusó, supuse que por vergüenza, con lo cual le pedí cortésmente un baile. Ella se negó nuevamente y respondió de forma tal que dejó claro que dudaba de mi cortesía. Al punto encuentro sólo una razón por la cual rehusó mi oferta y se dirige a mí con cierta impertinencia, puesto que es evidente que le agrada bailar y se comporta muy cortésmente con caballeros igualmente desconocidos para ella como lo es Bingley. Ella debe haber oído mi comentario poco caritativo en el baile de Meryton. El consejo que te pido, querida, es cómo hacer para reestablecer mi caballerosidad. Si bien es una dama de una sociedad campesina y poco debería importarme lo que piense de un caballero como lo soy, no me agrada la manera reprobable con la que se dirige a mí.

Hoy ya es viernes, por lo cual recién podré enviarte la presente el lunes. Te pido fervientemente que ni bien la recibas, me contestes, deseo conocer tu opinión. Tu impaciente hermano, deseando que te encuentres bien,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

3 de noviembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Hoy cenó con nosotros el Coronel Forster, y nos comentó que el regimiento que se espera que llegue esta semana a Meryton es el del condado de -, por lo que no existe posibilidad alguna que con él venga nuestro primo. Debo confesar que mantenía la esperanza de que el destino me trajera alguna compañía extra a nuestro grupo; estoy seguro que su presencia me hubiera animado. Una de las cartas que envié con la tuya iba dirigida a él, pero con lo que dijo el Coronel Forster, su respuesta ya no me sorprenderá.

Mañana a primera hora te enviaré la presente. Estoy bastante ansioso de saber qué opinas sobre el particular que mencioné, por lo que te ruego nuevamente que contestes rápido. Todo mi afecto,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

**N/R Les pido una contribución: ¿cuándo les parece que cumple años Georgiana? ¿Y Darcy? Gracias!**


	7. Huéspedes inesperadas

**Hola a todos! Feliz 2012! Pido disculpas a quienes siguen la historia, porque no actualicé antes... estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando las fiestas en familia. Espero que Ustedes también!**

**Les agradezco muchísimo los comentarios. Espero que ésta les guste tanto como a mí!**

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, son de la maravillosa Jane Austen**

Netherfield Park

Herefordshire

6 de noviembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Te ruego me disculpes que no te haya escrito en los días previos. El lunes envié mi anterior y luego estuvimos cazando con Bingley, y ayer llovió, por lo que no hay mucho que contar. A la tarde vinieron algunos oficiales de visita con el Coronel Forster. Pertenecen al regimiento que llegó esta semana. Creo que nos entretendremos bastante con ellos, al menos juegan billar aceptablemente. El día de hoy transcurre sin novedades. Te extraño mucho. Y espero ansioso tu respuesta. Con todo mi cariño de hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

8 de noviembre de 1811

Querida joven dama

Iba a saludar "Querida hermanita" pero tu carta del 6 del corriente me ha hecho saber que eres toda una joven dama. Me has dejado sumamente impresionado. Ya no podré decirte pequeña?

Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto mi relato, aunque se haya tratado de una falta de mi parte. Y agradezco infinitamente tus palabras. Sé que no son totalmente objetivas, ya que soy tu hermano mayor, pero igualmente me sirven mucho. Te equivocas, querida, en cuanto a el interés que creíste ver; sólo estoy intentando ser tan caballero como nuestra madre siempre me encomendó. Y un cuanto a la ansiedad, sucede que no creo tener muchas oportunidades para enmendar mi comportamiento. No creo que pasemos aquí mucho más tiempo, y es más seguro aún que una vez que nos retiremos, nunca volvamos.

Ahora, responderé a tus preguntas. No, no la he visto desde ese día. No, no tengo más interés que el que confieso. Si, debo admitir que tiene cierto atractivo, sobre todo para ser campesina. No, no es refinada como Miss Bingley. No, no es "extraordinariamente hermosa". Sí, realmente parece ser inteligente, y la gente de aquí la tiene como una de las jóvenes más sensatas, por comentarios casuales. Sí, seguiré tu consejo y la invitaré a bailar sin que nadie lo insinúe. Finalmente, la pregunta que más me cuesta responder es si me parecería bien que la conocieras. No desearía que tuvieras que mezclarte con una sociedad campesina como ésta. Aunque Miss Elizabeth Bennet no es como la mayoría de las jóvenes de aquí. Concluyo que no sería perjudicial si la conocieras, pero es igualmente improbable que exista la ocasión. No creo que ella pudiese frecuentar nuestro ambiente, y ciertamente tú jamás frecuentarás los de ella.

Responder ésta me ha dejado exhausto! Bajaré con los demás al salón a tomar algún refrigerio. Tuyo, afectuosamente,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

10 de noviembre de 1811

Querida hermana

Hoy estamos disfrutando de un domingo al aire libre. No corre viento como la última vez que intentamos algo similar, por lo que el día es agradable para estar afuera y escribirte desde aquí.

Releyendo lo que escribí en mi respuesta a tu última me di cuenta que no respondí acerca de tu opinión sobre las adulaciones de Miss Bingley. Lo haré en este momento. Me agrada infinitamente que pienses así. Me atreveré a confesarte que temía que fueran de tu agrado los modales de tales damas de alta sociedad, por considerarlos refinados. Yo mismo esperaba que cualquier dama de sociedad se comportara de una forma similar debido a que todas las que he tenido el honor de conocer son iguales. La única excepción sería nuestra tía Catherine, aunque desconozco cómo se comportaba en su juventud. Actualmente el calificativo menos apropiado sería el de aduladora, creo. Voy a confesarte algo. Me agradaría mucho que, como hermana mía, no tomases ese aire de afectación que tanto te disgusta, según tus propias palabras. Pero para se sincero, desconozco otra forma socialmente aceptable de comportarse para una dama. No puedes continuar con tu timidez de niña por toda la vida. Eres excepcional y debes aprender a sentirte orgullosa de ti misma. Me agradaría verte actuar con más vivacidad, mas me temo que no es lo que el resto del mundo espera de ti por tu posición social. Por supuesto que conmigo no debes guardar tales reglas de protocolo y espero además que nunca lo hagas. Cualquier inquietud, por tonta o insignificante que te parezca, deseo conocerla. Me despido deseando que te encuentres muy bien,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

11 de noviembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Ayer me olvidé de mencionarte algo mientras escribía sobre nuestra tía. Como todos los años, desea que el próximo la vayamos a visitar, yo en la primavera junto al primo Richard, y tú luego durante el verano. Creo que, en tu caso, lo que más busca es alguna compañía para la prima Anne, quien como sabes, no se presenta socialmente. Además no ha olvidado el hecho de que el año pasado rehusamos la invitación. Al respecto deseo que no te inquietes, por supuesto que la tía Catherine desconoce todo el particular sucedido y nunca lo sabrá. Igualmente está un poco ofendida porque ninguno de los dos fuimos este año. Yo deberé ir a Rosings el año próximo lo desee o no, pero tú, querida, debes decirme si deseas ir durante el verano. En caso que no quieras, tenemos la excusa valedera de que debes atender a tus lecciones, por lo que te ruego seas sincera conmigo.

Calculo que el jueves o viernes te enviaré la presente. No espero tener muchas más novedades para entonces, salvo probablemente algo que contar de una reunión a la que estamos invitados Bingley y yo, para cenar mañana con los oficiales del regimiento del condado de - y el Coronel Forster. Hasta entonces te dejo, con afecto,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

12 de noviembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Hoy, como te dije ayer, Bingley, Mr Hust y yo fuimos a cenar con los oficiales. No tengo mucho que contar de eso, pero sí que cuando volvimos a Netherfield, nos encontramos con una novedad. Las hermanas de Bingley habían invitado a cenar a Miss Jane Bennet, la hermana mayor de Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Le tienen bastante aprecio, es una joven de buenos modales. Pues resulta que Miss Jane Bennet vino a Netherfield montando, y con tan mala suerte que la lluvia la sorprendió en el camino. En consecuencia, no se sentía bien hoy cuando volvimos después de cena, y deberá quedarse como huésped al menos hasta mañana, aunque si no mejora tal vez deban ser más días. Hasta el momento parece ser un leve resfrío, pero nunca se sabe.

Mañana te escribiré para relatarte cómo se encuentra Miss Bennet. Hasta entonces me despido con todo mi cariño,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

13 de noviembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

La llegada de nuestra involuntaria huésped ayer, y su repentina enfermedad, ha traído consigo suficientes novedades como para escribirte a diario. En el día de hoy ha sucedido algo que, imagino, te sorprenderá. Miss Elizabeth Bennet vino a informarse sobre la salud de su hermana, y al parecer se quedará con ella hasta que mejore lo suficiente como para volver a su estancia. Ésto no es lo más llamativo del caso, sino la forma en que se presentó. Aquí me veo obligado a hacer una salvedad. Ambas hermanas son "Miss Bennet", y como no deseo escribir sus nombres completos cada vez para distinguirlas, cuando me refiera a Miss Jane Bennet, diré Miss Bennet, nombre que le corresponde por ser la mayor. Mientras que cuando me refiera a Miss Elizabeth Bennet, diré Miss Elizabeth. Espero no recibir ningún tipo de suspicacia de tu parte sobre el particular, querida niña.

Retomo. Decía que lo más llamativo fue la forma en que se presentó. Como imaginarás, la lluvia de ayer hizo que los caminos estés llenos de barro el día de hoy. Pues bien, esta mañana Miss Elizabeth igualmente vino caminando. Puedes adivinar el aspecto que tenía cuando llego? No es mi intención criticarla, te lo aseguro, antes de que seas dura conmigo. Sólo pretendo que te hagas una idea de cuánto debe apreciar a su hermana para reunir el valor de venir y presentarse en nuestra estancia después de caminar 3 millas con el barro que hay. Ten por seguro que yo haría lo mismo y mucho más, princesa, si estuvieras enferma. El aspecto de Miss Elizabeth manifestaba a las claras que había caminado, y el ejercicio se expresaba en su cara. Aún así en ningún momento perdió la compostura ni se veía intimidada por los mordaces comentarios de Miss Bingley y Mrs Hurst.

No comprendo la negligencia de su padre. Cómo pudo permitir que, el día de ayer, su hija mayor montara en medio de una tormenta. Y hoy, su segunda hija viniera caminando a ver a su hermana. Comprendo que la familia no posea muchos carruajes, pero sé perfectamente que al menos uno poseen en buenas condiciones. Ya que evidentemente no lo usaron ayer, ¿por qué razón no se lo cedió hoy a Miss Elizabeth? Si no fuera por su complexión aparentemente saludable, diría que desde hoy tendremos a dos huéspedes enfermas en lugar de una. Por la tarde enviamos a un recadero a Longbourn para pedir que trajeran ropa para ambas. Miss Bennet, lamentablemente debo decir que no ha mejorado durante el día.

Me están avisando que está lista la cena. Miss Bennet, por supuesto, no se encuentra en condiciones de reunirse con nosotros. Miss Elizabeth se ha mantenido con ella hasta el momento, pero supongo que bajará a cenar y se quedará durante una parte de la velada. Aunque supongo que será poco tiempo porque debe estar realmente exhausta. Si sucede algo interesante te escribiré de inmediato, sobre todo para satisfacer la curiosidad que evidentemente te desperté con mi anterior. Te adora,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

14 de noviembre de 1811

Querida hermana

Me siento tentado de decirte que es la tarde o la noche, pero no voy a mentirte. Es por la mañana y aún no bajo a desayunar. Sucede que me desperté recordando algunos sucesos de la velada de ayer, y temo olvidarlos si dejo de escribirte ahora. Y ya que no he tenido mucho para contar anteriormente, creo que es un buen tema para hacer entretenidas mis cartas, mientras lo pueda aprovechar.

Mucho me temo que no voy por buen camino para ganarme una dispensa por parte de Miss Elizabeth. No hubo durante la velada de anoche, ninguna oportunidad para hacer lo que propusiste, y aún así intenté hacer un elogio referente a la instrucción de las mujeres. Te lo explico: Miss Elizabeth se unió a nosotros durante la velada, sólo para dedicarse a la lectura. Era comprensible debido a que debía estar cansada. Esto, sin embargo, derivó en una crítica hacia ella por parte de Miss Bingley, quien aparentemente desprecia a las mujeres que les agrada la lectura más que un juego de cartas. No obstante, a continuación la misma Miss Bingley se puso a adular nuestra biblioteca de Pemberley. Llega a ser sumamente contradictoria en sus dichos, y espero no parecer vanidoso, pero creo que cambia sus opiniones a medida que yo expreso las mías. En un momento te mencionó, querida, alabando tus modales y tu instrucción, y ésto resultó en una discusión entre ella, Bingley, Miss Elizabeth y yo, sobre lo que significa una instrucción completa. A una lista de cualidades que Miss Bingley describió, y que debo decir, tú las reúnes todas, yo agregué la lectura como un requisito para desarrollar la inteligencia. Lo mencioné no sólo porque lo creo, sino además para demostrar a Miss Elizabeth que me parecía apropiado que prefiera leer antes que jugar a las cartas. Sin embargo, creo que malinterpretó mis palabras, porque lejos de sentirse elogiada, refutó mi comentario diciendo que escasamente una mujer podría reunir todas esas cualidades. Luego de todo esto, Miss Elizabeth se retiró a ver cómo seguía Miss Bennet, por lo que no pude corregir el malentendido. Para empeorar la situación, cada vez que Miss Elizabeth se retira, Miss Bingley la critica duramente, y temo que en algún momento la escuche. No es que me importe lo que Miss Elizabeth piense, pero en nuestra posición de anfitriones, tal situación sería inconcebible.

Hasta anoche Miss Bennet no había mejorado, y aún no sé cómo pasó la noche. Por lo que te escribiré desde la sala esta tarde para mencionarte lo anterior. Por el momento te dejo para ir a desayunar.

Ya es por la tarde, nos encontramos en el salón. Hoy al mediodía recibimos la visita de Mrs Bennet acompañada por resto de las hermanas de Miss Bennet, para enterarse de su estado de salud. En mi opinión ha mejorado un poco, pero Mrs Bennet aseguró haberla encontrado peor de lo que imaginaba, por lo que tendremos a ambas huéspedes, es decir Miss Bennet y Miss Elizabeth, con nosotros durante unos días más. Con respecto a Mrs Bennet, no puedo evitar mencionar lo abrumadoramente campesino y hasta grosero de sus modales. Hizo varios comentarios que produjeron rubor en todos nosotros, inclusive en su propia hija, Miss Elizabeth, que se había reunido con nosotros en la sala. Las tres hijas menores no fueron mejores. No mencionaré nada más sólo debido a que soy un caballero.

Miss Bingley me ha pedido que te transmita sus deseos de verte pronto y que te envíe sus afectos. Volviendo a lo anterior, algo que me llamó la atención esta mañana fue un comentario de Miss Elizabeth acerca de la poesía. Declaró que en su opinión, cuando un afecto no es extremadamente fuerte, la poesía lo termina de destruir. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma; en realidad siempre creí que las damas eran en todo más románticas y menos prácticas que los de mi sexo. Me gustaría conocer tu opinión al respecto. Con todo me he dado cuenta que pocas veces te he escuchado tus propios pensamientos, querida, y ya tienes edad para expresarlos. Además creo firmemente que ayudaría a templar tu carácter, por lo que te animo a que me cuentes tus ideas, y hasta que las defiendas, cuando hables conmigo.

En este momento, Miss Elizabeth se ha reunido con nosotros en la sala. Nos ha comunicado que su hermana aún no se siente lo suficientemente bien como para bajar aquí. Espero que mejore pronto, o estará en riesgo de contraer algún mal más grave que un simple resfrío.

Te ruego me disculpes. Miss Bingley comenzó a interrumpir constantemente mi escritura hasta que logró exasperarme lo suficiente como para dejarla. Luego el grupo entero, a excepción de Mr Hurst, caímos en una discusión acerca de la obstinación y el poder de persuasión. En realidad, la discusión más interesante se estableció entre Bingley, Miss Elizabeth y yo. Es refrescante hablar con Miss Elizabeth. Por lo menos ofrece una opinión y aún cuando es diferente a la mía, la defiende de manera ingeniosa. No es como las damas de sociedad que conocemos, me refiero por ejemplo a Miss Suany, Miss Grantley o la propia Miss Bingley, quienes como ya comenté, acostumbran acatar todo cuanto un caballero dice. Sin embargo no llega a ser impertinente. Me gustaría mucho verte, querida hermana, ganar algo de su viveza.

Releyendo lo anterior me parece que te formarás una idea equivocada sobre Miss Elizabeth. Debo aclararte que no me encuentro para nada interesado en la dama. Pertenece a una clase social muy por debajo de la nuestra, sus conexiones son de las menos recomendables. Y si bien se desempeña notablemente en esta sociedad campesina, estoy seguro que sus modales no resultarían tolerables en la clase alta de la ciudad.

Voy a finalizar la presente, para intentar poner en práctica tu consejo acerca de cómo reestablecer mi caballerosidad. Comenzaré con solicitar algo de música. Mañana te contaré qué sucedió, y seguramente te enviaré las cartas, que ya han acumulado suficiente entretenimiento para ti, según imagino. Con todo mi afecto,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

15 de noviembre de 1811

Querida Georgie

Debo admitir que me encuentro sumamente confundido. Ya me avergüenza, pero una vez más quisiera tenerte conmigo para contarte lo que pasa y escuchar tu opinión. Nada de lo que hago parece ser útil a mi objetivo de reparar mi mal comportamiento inicial hacia Miss Elizabeth. Para complicar más la situación, ya estoy francamente cansado de Miss Bingley, quien, con el pasar de los últimos días, ha estado burlándose de mí al notar según dice mi preferencia hacia Miss Elizabeth. No es cierto. Sólo sucedió que no quise desairarla más aún consintiendo algunos de sus comentarios mordaces. Para peor, evidentemente no podré enviarte las cartas hoy. Tendré que esperar hasta el lunes. Tuve la intención de ir a despacharla esta mañana, pero Miss Bingley me sorprendió antes de que pudiera hacerlo, pidiéndome que la acompañara a pasear por el parque, y no pude rehusar. En medio del paseo nos encontramos con Mrs Hurst y Miss Elizabeth que venían por otro camino, y recién entonces me dí cuenta de la falta de cortesía de no invitar a nuestra huésped a pasear con nosotros. No hemos sido buenos anfitriones con ella, y me encuentro cada día más incómodo al percibir la hostilidad con la que la trata Miss Bingley.

Anoche tuve toda la intención de bailar con Miss Elizabeth para restaurar mi caballerosidad. Pero por algún motivo ella tomó mi invitación como un intento de despreciar su gusto por el baile y la rechazó. Parece ser que no podré evitar los malentendidos con la dama en cuestión, por lo que creo que será conveniente aplazar mi demostración de caballerosidad hasta que Bingley ofrezca un baile aquí en Netherfield, lo cual ya ha prometido que haría. Por el momento, me contentaré con proseguir mi lectura e intentaré no volver a caer en conversaciones que, lejos de dejarme como un caballero, terminan complicando más el asunto.

Olvidaba lo principal. Miss Bennet se encuentra un poco mejor, creo que esta tarde estará lo suficientemente bien como para presentarse en el salón al menos por un rato. Confío en que su estadía y por ende, la de Miss Elizabeth, no se prolongue más de uno o dos días. De ninguna manera me incomoda su presencia, pero Miss Bingley está más irritable que de costumbre por tener huéspedes inesperadas en casa.

Ansío saber cómo te encuentras. Con el mayor afecto, tu hermano que te adora,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

16 de noviembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Ayer después de escribir lo último sucedió algo más que me hizo afirmar mi idea de permanecer silencioso en presencia de Miss Elizabeth, y no intentar más ser cortés con ella. Todo cuanto digo, ella parece malinterpretarlo. Durante la velada de la tarde hice un comentario inocente halagando a las damas presentes, y Miss Elizabeth respondió sugiriéndole a Miss Bingley que buscaran la manera de burlarse de mí. No comprendo por qué parece empeñarse en marcarme defectos, supongo que será porque aún se encuentra dolida por la falta de cortesía de mi parte. Pero después de lo de ayer no me interesa hacer que cambie de opinión. Además de burlarse abiertamente diciendo que no debo tener defectos, me tildó luego de orgulloso y vanidoso. Yo admití que a veces puedo ser resentido, siempre y cuando el motivo lo justifique y pensando además en una persona que no nombraré. Pero, por ejemplo, querida, nunca podría resentirme contigo, sea lo que fuera que hagas. Mi estima la tienes por siempre asegurada. Por supuesto que no dije tal ejemplo, pero remarqué en mi defensa que soy sumamente cuidadoso en resguardar el orgullo a un buen entendimiento. Tras lo cual Miss Elizabeth declaró que mi defecto es odiar a todo el mundo. Eso fue suficiente. Ignoro qué hice tan grave como para que me desprecie de esa forma, más aún una mujer de su sociedad, campesina y poco elegante. Ésto sumado a que Miss Bingley ya me hace sentir incómodo con sus suposiciones, me ha hecho decidir que debo dejar de hablar con Miss Elizabeth durante el tiempo que dure su estadía con nosotros. Por lo menos no participaré de ninguna conversación que pueda llevar a un duelo de genios ni demostraré ningún tipo de interés que, de hecho, no existe.

Mi honor me demanda que te pregunte algo. Soy orgulloso? Me refiero al orgullo que nace de la pretensión. Yo siempre supuse que más bien puede llamarse seguridad de carácter, y orgullo bien entendido, de nuestro origen, familia y sociedad. Pero ruego que me respondas intentando olvidar que soy tu hermano. Cómo me comporto con otras personas?

Desearía no haber escrito lo anterior. No tiene ninguna importancia lo que piense nadie que no pertenezca a nuestro círculo y no debo importunarte con tales tonterías. No hagas caso de mi pedido. Ya es hora de almorzar, por lo que te dejo, mi princesa,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

PD. Retomo por hoy sólo para comentarte que hice lo que me propuse, es decir que no le presté la menor atención a Miss Elizabeth, sólo el mínimo indispensable como anfitrión. Incluso me quedé solo con ella por casualidad en la biblioteca –creo haberte comentado que le agrada leer tanto como a mí- y durante el tiempo que estuvo allí, diría una media hora, no le hablé y ni siquiera la miré ni una sola vez. Es decir, por supuesto que la saludé al llegar y al retirarse cuando la llamaron para que fuera a ver a su hermana, pero mientras estuvimos leyendo no le pregunté nada como en otro momento hubiera hecho. En realidad ni me dí cuenta que estaba allí. Durante el almuerzo nos confirmaron que ella y Miss Bennet se irán mañana a su residencia, después del servicio. Sinceramente me alegra que Miss Bennet se encuentre recuperada. Nuevamente te saludo, hasta mañana.

17 de noviembre de 1811

Querida hermana

Hoy asistimos al servicio y luego nuestras huéspedes partieron hacia su casa. A la tarde disfrutamos de un momento placentero en el campo, aunque tuvimos que entrar luego de un rato porque se levantó viento. Supongo que mañana iremos de caza, asíque temprano por la mañana iré a enviarte la presente. Son varias hojas, por lo cual supongo te mantendrá entretenida por todos los días que te aburrieron mis anteriores. Ansío verte, pequeña. Te extraño más de lo que imaginaba y espero te encuentras perfectamente. Contéstame en cuanto puedas, y debo decirte que también espero una carta larga esta vez. Con todo mi cariño,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

**N/R: reviews por favor! Qué les gusta? Qué no? Opiniones? Críticas? Gracias!**


	8. Encuentro desagradable

**Hola amigas les agradezco muchísimo los reviews. Este capítulo es bien corto... ya verán por qué!**

**Mari-chanCullen, Tienes razón, siempre hay una razón que te demora! Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras! Es justo lo que intentaba mostrar: que siente todo lo contrario de lo que le dice en la carta!**

**Avi De Windt , A mí también me encanta la peli! Pero el libro tiene muchas más escenas que te representan mejor los personajes y con él aprendí a comprender mejor a mi Darcy! Jaja**

**Elizabeth-B-D, En cuanto a las críticas, Liz, no sólo no me molestan, las agradezco y las tendré en cuenta a todas. Además... mi valor crece cuando alguien intenta intimidarme jajaja, no hablando seriamente aprecio las críticas tanto como los halagos.**

**Suuurine, Viste! Uno comprende mejor al "pobre" Darcy cuando se mete en su cabeza jeje!**

**lkdv , El próximo capítulo será aún más corto que éste, ya que únicamente contendrá la respuesta de Georgiana...!**

**Stellar BS, Muselina y AmryPotterTwilight, muchas gracias! Realmente aprecio mucho sus palabras! Me olvidé de aclarar algo, no menciona el comportamiento de Bingley hacia Jane ni lo hará... recuerden que él quiere reservar a su amigo para Georgiana... Gracias a todas y nos leemos!**

Netherfield Park

Herefordshire

18 de noviembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Hoy no tengo mucho que contarte. Temprano por la mañana fui a despachar tu carta y otras de negocios. Ayer me olvidé de contarte algo, en el servicio también nos encontramos con el Coronel Forster y nos anunció que va a casarse con una joven que conoció aquí en Meryton. Me alegro mucho por él, es un buen sujeto. Aunque me sorprendió un poco que eligiera una dama de estos lugares, habiendo recorrido tanto mundo como lo hacen los Coroneles.

Hace calor hoy. Espero que no traiga tormenta más tarde. Me despido de tí deseando que te halles perfectamente,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

19 de noviembre de 1911

Querida Georgie

El día de hoy fui con Bingley a Meryton. Teníamos la intención de enterarnos del estado de salud de Miss Bennet, para satisfacer la ansiedad de Miss Bingley, quien deseaba saber cómo se encontraba su amiga. No fue necesario sin embargo ir hasta su residencia, ya que la encontramos a ella y a sus hermanas en Meryton. Miss Bennet se veía bien de salud. Ha recuperado el color en sus tez. Miss Elizabeth también se encontraba bien al parecer, aunque no hablamos más de lo necesario con ninguna de ellas. Nos encontramos también con algunos oficiales del regimiento que se estacionó aquí.

Luego de volver a Netherfield, no hicimos nada más el resto del día. Ya cenamos y me encuentro en mi habitación, no tengo sueño y creo que me va a costar bastante dormir. Debe ser el calor que hace. Te envío todo mi afecto, tu hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

21 de noviembre de 1811

Querida hermanita

Debo confesarte que me debato entre escribirte y dejar de hacerlo. Mi honor me demanda que te cuente algo, querida. Te lo oculté adrede el martes cuando te escribí, y ayer no lo hice porque sentía que de escribir, tendría que sincerarme. Hoy no me siento diferente al respecto, por lo que no encuentro otra solución a la angustia que siento, más que confesarte lo que no te dije en mi anterior.

El martes, como te dije, fuimos a Meryton y nos encontramos con las hermanas Bennet y con algunos oficiales. Lo que no te dije es que con ellos se encontraba Wickham. Ya lo hice. Espero por el amor de Dios que no te sientas demasiado mal. No es mi intención traer a tu memoria ningún recuerdo desagradable ni apenarte, mi princesa. Sólo que juré contarte todo lo que sucediera, aún lo desagradable, y me sentía muy mal al no hacerlo. Ignoro por completo qué hace aquí ese desgraciado. Pero sí se algo. Si antes tenía deseos de irme de aquí, ahora se han potenciado. En el mismo momento en que Bingley sugiera marcharnos, lo alentaré a que lo hagamos.

Supongo que comprendes por qué no te lo conté antes. No deseaba apenarte, querida, y espero no haberlo hecho demasiado. Dejaré de escribir y me iré de aquí antes de decidir destruir la presente. Te adoro,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

22 de noviembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

He debido hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no romper mi último escrito. Estoy seguro que notarás que hasta está arrugado, porque decidí que nunca te lo enviaría. Sinceramente me arrepiento de haberte contado de ese sujeto. Pero está escrito y no olvido mis promesas. Asíque, antes que me venza la tentación, iré ya mismo a enviarte las presentes, aunque ya te haya enviado esta misma semana.

Por favor, respóndeme pronto. Necesito saber si ésto te ha afectado. Y lo lamento terriblemente si así fue. Deseo ir a verte, hermanita. Con todo mi cariño,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.


	9. Querido hermano

**Lo prometido es deuda! La carta de Georgiana... Como verán quienes preguntaron, es carta de ella hacia su hermano. No creo que hayan muchas de éstas durante la historia, quizás alguna más...**

**Como terrible amante del libro, debo decir que la mayor parte de las cartas va a basarse en él. Sin embargo hay algunas partecitas que tal vez, si esa opción tiene más votos, pueda pasar a la película o a la serie, a saber:**

**-la primera declaración de Darcy, obviamente pasaría de la rectoría a la escena de la lluvia en la peli.**

**- el encuentro en Pemberley... incluyo la escena del lago de la serie del 95?**

**Espero sus opiniones!**

**Con respecto a los cumpleaños, el de Georgiana será entre mayo y julio, teniendo en cuenta que el pianoforte es su regalo ; ). Para Darcy me gustó virgo, por lo que tendrá que esperar al año siguiente...**

**Gracias por leer!**

Darcy House

Londres

21 de noviembre de 1811

Querido hermano

En primer lugar te aseguro que me encuentro perfectamente bien de salud y ánimo. He avanzado mucho con el Profesor Mildred en mis clases de música y las estoy disfrutando más que nunca. Mrs Annesley es muy buena conmigo, me tiene más paciencia de la que merezco. Te confieso que muchas veces no sé cómo comportarme y me aterra la idea de mi presentación en sociedad. No sabré cómo ser anfitriona, Fitz. Nunca lo aprenderé. Y preferiría nunca tener que asistir a tales reuniones sociales como las que me cuentas. Tengo mucho miedo de hacer el ridículo y que hablen mal de mí cuando me retire. Y no te ofusques, por favor, pero estoy completamente segura que si escucho que alguien habla descortésmente de mí, me largaría a llorar ahí mismo y sin remedio.

Paso a un tema más grato y que confieso estar ansiosa por tratar. Supongo que adivinas a qué me refiero. No me puedes negar, hermano, que nunca antes estuviste interesado de esa forma por una dama. O es que lo has estado y jamás me mencionaste a nadie antes? No lo creo. En cuanto a Miss Elizabeth. Comenzando por tu forma de mencionarla, encuentro muy posible que hubieras podido referirte a ellas como "Miss Bennet" y "Miss Bennet 2" en lugar de mencionar su nombre Cristiano. Te ruego me disculpes si estoy siendo impertinente contigo. A nadie en el mundo respeto más que a tí, mi adorado hermano. Sucede que nunca antes tuve la oportunidad de presenciar, aunque sea por carta, tu comportamiento con damas. Y decididamente me llama la atención tu "no-atracción" hacia ella. Para no estar interesado, es raro que la hayas mencionado exactamente 32 veces en tu última carta! Sin tener en cuenta que escribiste –y mucho- durante todos los días que estuvo de visita. Debes disculparme, pero no puedo evitar la tentación de mencionar que hasta escribiste una noche únicamente para decir que NO le habías prestado atención. Te ruego que no te enojes conmigo. No es mi intención burlarme de tí, te lo aseguro. Es que es muy raro. Nunca te ví así y al decir verdad ansío verte en persona para que me cuentes más de ella. Jamás hablamos, Fitzwilliam. Creo que he llegado a conocerte más por estos dos meses de cartas tuyas, que por lo que hablamos en toda mi vida. Nunca antes me habías contado nada tuyo. En cartas anteriores, sólo preguntabas mi estado de salud y me decías que te encontrabas bien, y algunas trivialidades, pero jamás un pensamiento personal. Debo decir que creo que surgió algo bueno al fin de todo mi penoso asunto. Al menos empiezo a conocerte, hermano, y ten por seguro que tus cartas no me aburren, lejos de ello, las disfruto tanto como a mi música.

Ahora, intentaré responder, como tú hiciste, cada punto de tu última. Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado una compañía de tu agrado en los oficiales del regimiento, sobre todo en el Coronel Forster, quien al parecer te ha caído muy bien. Seguramente es tan agradable como nuestro primo. En cuanto a mi forma de comportarme en sociedad, no te alteres, hermano, pero la verdad sólo me importa tu opinión al respecto. Yo tampoco sé cuáles son las formas "socialmente aceptables" para una joven de sociedad, pero mientras a tí te parezca bien, preferiría seguir siendo como soy. Realmente odiaría verme algún día como algunas damas de las que hoy no comparto su forma de comportarse. Creo que nunca podría ser como ellas. Te voy a confesar, que casi todo el tiempo me encuentro insegura de cómo actuar. No sé qué decir ni qué hacer y temo que nunca lo superaré.

Con respecto a ir a Rosings durante el próximo verano, creo que podría hacerme bien pasar unos días con la prima Anne. Siempre nos entretenemos lo suficiente cuando estamos juntas, a pesar de tía Catherine que al parecer preferiría que no habláramos en absoluto. Pero es que si voy a ir para sólo practicar mis lecciones, sería conveniente quedarme aquí donde está mi Profesor. Por supuesto queda todo sujeto a tu decisión, hermano. Ten por seguro que si aprendí una buena lección en los últimos meses, es que aún no debo confiar en mis propias decisiones. No sé si algún día pueda en verdad hacerlo, el mundo es demasiado peligroso para una niña tan tonta como he demostrado ser.

Llego a la parte de tu carta que más me interesa contestar. Estoy en todo de acuerdo contigo, hermano, en que si Miss Elizabeth caminó tres millas en medio del barro, todo lo que debe apreciarse es el gran afecto que tiene por su hermana. Son ellas unidas? Como lo somos nosotros? Adivino que deben ser más unidas aún, ya que son mujeres y, por lo que entendí, cercanas en edad. No me dijiste cuántos años tiene ella. Seguramente por su forma de actuar, es mucho mayor que yo. Tiene tu edad? No, debe ser un poco menor, ya que sino, su hermana mayor no estaría ya en edad de casarse y estoy segura que lo hubieras mencionado. De cualquier forma me gustaría mucho tener su coraje cuando sea mayor. Ninguna de las damas que conozco creo que tengan esa fortaleza, Ciertamente no imagino a Miss Bingley caminando tres millas en ninguna condición, para ver a Mrs Hurst. Tú si?

Te ruego no me reprendas. Ya sé que la última frase roza, sino pasa, la impertinencia. Prometo intentar ser más recatada al escribir. En cuanto a tus intentos frustrados de ser más caballero con Miss Elizabeth, debo confesar que no sé qué más aconsejarte. Estoy segura que la trataste muy bien y no comprendo por qué no quiso bailar contigo si le gusta. Algo de lo que mencionaste me hace pensar en una posibilidad. Dijiste que ella tomó tu invitación como un intento por despreciar su gusto por el baile. No puedo evitar notar que en tus cartas me demuestras en varias ocasiones que efectivamente desprecias los gustos y las acciones de la gente del lugar. Tal vez, me pregunto, en alguna ocasión habrás hecho públicas esas opiniones? O las has hecho notar aún sin decirlas? Si ella es una mujer perceptiva, como humildemente creo serlo yo, puede haberlo notado. Eso sumado a que puede haberse sentido excluída del grupo de "damas instruídas", como también lo hubiera sentido yo, explicaría en parte su reacción. De cualquier forma, me parece bien que le invites nuevamente durante el baile de Netherfield.

No creo, hermano, que no hayas sido buen anfitrión. No está en tu naturaleza! Eres sumamente bondadoso con todos, con nuestros inquilinos, nuestros ayudantes, las familias, los invitados, las visitas y conmigo hasta cuando no lo merezco. Nunca te ví actuar mal ante ningún invitado, a mi discreto juicio, por lo que no creo que ésta vez lo hayas hecho tampoco. Y aunque me llama un poco la atención el desdén que te provoca alguna gente que has conocido, estoy segura que como anfitrión te has comportado maravillosamente.

Me pediste mi opinión en dos puntos, aunque en el último retiraste el pedido, la voy a dar igual. Sobre la poesía, francamente no sé qué opinar. La verdad es que no me has recomendado hasta ahora leer muchos de los volúmenes de poesía de nuestra biblioteca, y como confío infinitamente más en tu juicio que en el mío, no lo he hecho. Y sobre el amor, conozco muy poco, y lo poco muy equivocado, como ambos sabemos amargamente. En lo que coincido, es en que me gustaría mucho tener mis opiniones y compararlas con las tuyas. Realmente debe ser una dama extraordinaria, Miss Elizabeth, para que te haya hecho desear que tu hermana sea un poco como ella. Ojalá pudiera conocerla!

En cuanto a la pregunta que retiraste, si eres orgulloso. La respuesta está justo en la frase donde dices que no le dé importancia. La transcribo: "No tiene ninguna importancia lo que piense nadie que no pertenezca a nuestro círculo". No te ofendas, hermano, por favor. Es sólo la opinión de una simple niña que te quiere más que a nada en el mundo. Pero desea que la conozcas. Sí eres un poquito orgulloso. Un poquito. Como te dije antes, como anfitrión siempre eres bondadoso, y con los sirvientes, y con todos. Pero siempre también te cuidas mucho de remarcar quiénes pertenecen a nuestro círculo y quiénes no. Como si pensaras que quienes no son de nuestra clase, pertenecieran a otro mundo, con el cual lamentablemente a veces debemos mezclarnos. Es realmente lo que piensas? Yo creo que está muy bien estar orgulloso de la familia y del origen, pero que debiera importar más el carácter y la educación de las personas que el lugar o la posición de su nacimiento. Es sólo un pensamiento, como dije, de una niña tonta que ha cometido muchos y grandes errores.

Me llamó la atención algo que mencionaste. Dijiste que no querías caer en un "duelo de genios" con Miss Elizabeth. Es inteligente? La considerarías a la altura de un caballero, para conversar de algunos temas? Ahora que regresó a su estancia, extrañas su compañía? Te ruego me seas sincero. Ya entendí que "no estás interesado". Sólo quiero saber, dentro de tu no-interés, qué es lo que más te gusta de ella.

He pasado toda la tarde contestando tu carta y deseo enviarla mañana mismo, por lo que doy por finalizada la escritura. Son cuatro páginas! En ninguna otra ocasión he escrito una carta tan larga, ni creo que lo haga en el futuro! Me olvidaba, expresa por favor mis mejores deseos para todos los Bingley. Me despido de tí con el mayor afecto del mundo. Tu hermana que te quiere y te extraña,

Georgiana Darcy.


	10. Algo que me molesta y me gusta

**Estimados todos: lamentablemente no he tenido tiempo de continuar la historia, por eso la demora. Si hay lectores que, como yo, tienen un trabajo, estudios y/o familia de la cual ocuparse, espero sepan comprender! Intentaré dedicarle más tiempo, porque me gusta mucho ponerle voz a los pensamientos de nuestro Darcy, pero ya no prometo escribir seguido porque no sé si podré cumplirlo. A quienes continúen leyendo, muchas gracias! Espero que les guste.**

Netherfield Park

Herefordshire

25 de noviembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Recibí tu carta del 21 y voy a disponer de toda la tarde para responderla. Francamente me encanta leer que estás con tan buen humor y no me parecieron impertinentes para nada tus respuestas. Sólo me preocupa algo, que mi siguiente, que obviamente no habías recibido aún al enviarme la tuya, no cambie ese estado de ánimo. Por favor discúlpame. No debí contarte que se encuentra aquí. No debí ni siquiera mencionarlo nunca más. No hay promesa alguna que justifique causar que pierdas la alegría que tanto te ha costado recuperar y que tanto atesoro, querida. Pero, lo hecho, hecho está, por lo que intentaré tranquilizarte si te has alarmado con su presencia aquí, diciéndote que no debes preocuparte pues es muy poco probable que nos encontremos de nuevo. Bingley ha decidido invitar a algunos oficiales al baile que habrá aquí mañana, y aunque me sentí tentado de pedirle que no lo incluyera, no pude hacerlo, dado que no tengo motivos qué el deba saber. Sin embargo, no fue necesario tal cosa. Ignoro la causa real, el hecho es que en la lista que envió el Coronel Forster con los oficiales que aceptaban la invitación, hubo algunos ausentes entre los que, gracias a Dios, se encontraba W. Después del baile de mañana, ignoro cuánto tiempo más nos quedaremos aquí. Bingley sugirió que pasáramos Navidad aquí pero la idea no ha gustado demasiado a sus hermanas y a decir verdad, a mí tampoco. Hace tiempo que deseo pasar esa fecha especial contigo, y en Pemberley. El año pasado, si bien estuvimos juntos allí en Londres, debo admitir que estaba distraído con algunos problemas de negocios y estuve más ausente que presente. Este año no tengo tanto trabajo como antes; nuestro administrador lo está manejando admirablemente bien. Además me encuentro más dispuesto a hablar y hasta para algunos juegos si lo deseas.

Es completamente certero tu comentario de que jamás hablamos y más aún que no te contaba mis pensamientos. Pasan dos cosas: recién voy entendiendo –de alguna manera- que ya no eres mi niña de los rizos dorados y las mejillas sonrosadas, sino que eres mi hermana, una joven dama en la que puedo y quiero confiar como hermana, no como protegida. Lo segundo es que me cuesta mucho más hablar que escribir. Mientras hablo, la mayoría de las veces, pienso luego que debí responder de una u otra forma, o decir ésto o aquello. Me sucedió la mayoría de las veces en las que hablé con Miss Elizabeth mientras estuvo aquí, a eso me refería con "duelo de genios". Sus comentarios agudos en más de una ocasión me dejaron sin palabras para responderle y, contestando algunas de tus preguntas, fue algo que a la vez me molestó y me gustó. Me molestó porque no estoy acostumbrado a no saber qué responder, o que alguien refute mis ideas firmemente pero con sutileza, mucho menos una dama. Y me gustó... creo que por eso mismo. Ya sé que es una contradicción, pero te aseguro que yo mismo no me entiendo. Sí, definitivamente está a la altura de cualquier caballero y más informada que algunos y sí, debo admitir que me agradaba su compañía. Bingley, creo que está ocupado organizando la fiesta de mañana y la compañía de los demás no me agrada demasiado, por lo que me aburro sin compañía. Debe ser por eso que la mencioné en mi anterior, confío en que no exageraste al decir que fueron 32 veces; aún así deseo dejarte en claro nuevamente que no estoy interesado en la dama. Por mucho que te decepcione que hable de esta manera, debes admitir que existen diferentes clases sociales y la nuestra NO es misma a la que pertenece ella. Su padre es un caballero, es cierto, pero la actitud de su madre y de algunas de sus hermanas hace que el título desmerezca, además del hecho de no poseer dote. Esto me recuerda a una conversación aquí en Netherfield, en la cual discutimos justamente este tema con respecto a las hermanas Bennets. Diré lo mismo que entonces, su posición no las hace menos agradables, pero disminuye sus posibilidades de hacer un matrimonio ventajoso. Igualmente acepto tu opinión y la tendré en cuenta, no habrá nunca nadie en el mundo cuya crítica me afecte tanto como la tuya, estoy seguro.

Miss Bingley me ha interrumpido para pedirme –más bien exigirme- que te envíe sus tiernos recuerdos. No sé si es la lluvia de ayer y la de hoy que me tiene de mal humor, o qué es, pero debo confesar que cada vez soporto menos a Miss Bingley.

Desearía poder borrar el último comentario, discúlpame por favor. Debe ser en realidad el clima. Retomando tu carta, hay algunas cosas que deseo responder. Te ruego que estés tranquila, en sociedad te comportas perfectamente bien, ya lo he dicho, sólo debes perder un poco esa timidez que te opaca. Y aunque no lo quieras, debemos hablar de tu presentación el próximo año, o cuando mucho el siguiente. Por el momento no pienses en ello. Me parece muy bien que vayas a visitar a la prima Anne. Más adelante le escribiré a tía Catherine para confirmar nuestras visitas, la mía para Pascuas junto al primo Richard, y la tuya a principios del verano. Otra cosa: te exijo que dejes de decir –o escribir en este caso- que eres una niña tonta y que no tienes buen juicio. No es así. Me siento sumamente responsable por lo que pasó y más por lo que pudo haber pasado por lo que te ruego que no vuelvas a decir tal cosa.

Vuelvo a Miss Elizabeth y tu curiosidad con ella. Es muy unida con su hermana mayor, no así con las demás, No sé si lo comenté pero son cinco en total, todas mujeres. Las dos más pequeñas, que tienen aproximadamente tu edad, no se parecen en nada a tí ni a sus hermanas mayores. En otra ocasión te contaré más de ellas, si lo deseas. La hermana del medio es la que toca el piano, aunque tú lo haces infinitamente mejor. Miss Elizabeth tiene cerca de veinte años y su hermana mayor, Miss Jane Bennet, unos veintitrés, pero a decir verdad no sé sus edades con exactitud. Tal vez esperabas que Miss Elizabeth fuese mayor por su forma de expresarse, es muy decidida, sin embargo sólo tiene unos años más que tú. A mí también me gustaría que adquirieses su coraje. Tal vez tengas razón en tus observaciones y te aseguro que eres MUY perceptiva, hermanita. Haré lo mejor que pueda en el baile de mañana para reparar mi caballerosidad. No sólo seré un buen anfitrión, sino que además bailaré aún cuando dije públicamente que esa actividad no era de mi agrado.

Por el momento te dejo, princesa, ya traen el refrigerio. Tu devoto hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

27 de noviembre de 1811

Hermana querida:

Como notarás por la fecha, ya ha pasado el día del esperado baile en nuestra casa, del cual fuimos anfitriones. Estuvo mejor que el baile de Meryton, aunque debo admitir que la mayor parte del mérito corresponde a Miss Bingley. Todo quedó muy bien organizado. No pude sentarme a escribirte ayer, como era mi intención, debido a los preparativos, que nos tuvieron inquietos durante todo el día. Los últimos invitados se retiraron ya avanzada la noche, con lo cual, te imaginarás, terminamos el día sumamente cansados. Esta mañana sin embargo, no conseguí descansar más de lo acostumbrado, por lo que después de caminar por el parque luego del desayuno, y de intentar retomar mi lectura en vano, resolví escribirte para contarte los sucesos de ayer.

Voy a mencionar en primer lugar aquello que, conociendo tu curiosidad, sé que quieres saber primero. Lamentablemente debo decir que no pude corregir los melentendidos con Miss Elizabeth. Es decir, la invité a bailar y aceptó, empezamos la danza sin inconvenientes, hasta que ella insistió en conversar mientras bailábamos. No pude evitar que volviéramos a caer en ciertos comentarios insidiosos por parte de ella, que me llevaron a cambiar mi actitud y mi ánimo. No tiene sentido que te explique a qué comentarios me refiero, baste decir que la dama decidió estudiar mi carácter en los momentos y situaciones menos propicias, y que se empecinó en hacerlo aún cuando le pedí, mejor dicho casi le supliqué, que se abstuviera. Sé que te estarás preguntando a qué me refiero, Georgie. Sucede que esto de escribirte y contarte lo que me pasa, parece haber abierto un torrente en mí, y en ocasiones llego a olvidar que te estoy contando cosas a tí, y no sólo estoy reflexionando para mis adentros.

Te ruego que me dispenses. La verdad es que no estoy de humor para seguir escribiendo y prefiero hacerlo más tarde o mañana. Te extraño mucho, mi princesita. Estoy cansado de estar aquí, para peor, Bingley se fue a Londres por unos negocios y yo me habría ido con él si hubiera podido. No me lo permitió, diciendo que volvería en unos días y que prefería que me quedase a hacer compañía a sus hermanas y cuñado. No deseo ninguna compañía más que la tuya, y saber que podría estar a tu lado en estos momentos y no estarlo, me pone de muy mal humor. Ni bien vuelva Bingley, hablaré con él para que volvamos. Creo que el resto del grupo está ya en el salón y sería una descortesía quedarme más tiempo en la biblioteca, aunque si estuviese en nuestra casa no me importaría tanto. Con todo mi afecto, se despide tu hermano

Fitzwilliam Darcy

28 de noviembre de 1811

Querida hermana

Te escribo brevemente para decirte que recibí tu carta y tendré el gusto de responderte en persona, ya que hemos decidido ir a Londres antes de que vuelva Bingley. Como ya estoy enviando la presente y seguramente nos demoremos en el viaje, confío en que ésta te encuentre unas horas antes de nuestro arribo. Te encomiendo que prepares tus pertenencias ya que deseo que nos vayamos a Pemberley cuanto antes. Tu devoto hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy


	11. A tu lado

Hola a toda/os! me imagino que ya no hay mucha gente que siga la historia, no como al principio... este año fue un desastre en sentido laboral y no le pude dedicar tiempo a escribir. Espero que con diciembre pueda retomar el ritmo del año pasado y postear al meno capítulos seguidos! A quienes se sumen a la historia, bienvenidos y espero comentarios de todos!

* * *

><p>Sentado a tu izquierda<p>

Pemberley

Derbyshire

5 de diciembre de 1811

Georgiana:

Ésto es francamente ridículo. Cumplí con mi promesa de escribirte, sino a diario, con mucha frecuencia mientras estuvimos alejados. Y lo seguiré haciendo cada vez que los negocios o cualquier otro asunto me aparten de ti. Pero exigirme que continúe escribiéndote cuando estás sentada a mi lado me parece exagerado y no tiene ningún sentido. Por favor, deja de lado tus caprichos y piénsalo. Mientras esté contigo no tendré nada para contarte! Tú misma podrás apreciar las mismas vivencias que yo tenga, y las que no puedas estar conmigo, es porque no es propio o adecuado para una dama y por lo tanto tampoco te las contaría en una carta. Qué es lo que pretendes? Que te explique cómo van los negocios de nuestra familia? No entenderías, te aburrirías, y además como ya dije no es adecuado. Por lo tanto, a continuación te daré la presente, esperando que me dispenses de mi tarea por lo menos hasta que deba irme a Londres, desde donde la continuaré con gusto.

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Desde mi habitación

Pemberley

Derbyshire

5 de diciembre de 1811

Querido Fitzwilliam:

Estás siendo injusto conmigo, querido hermano. Haces que me gusten tus cartas y me abres tu corazón como nunca antes lo hiciste, y cuando te pido que no lo cierres me reprochas de caprichosa. No, no es lo mismo hablar. No contigo. Tú mismo dijiste que el escribir había despertado un torrente en ti, y creo que si dejas de hacerlo te perderé nuevamente sin remedio. Aunque sea me gustaría leer tus pensamientos. Aunque no te dirijas a mí, no es necesario. Pero de ésta manera me siento mucho más cerca de ti, como antes, cuando estaba papá. Siento que te conocía mejor entonces, eras mi hermano mayor. Cuando él se fue, pasaste a ser mi tutor, y no sólo en nombre. Ahora con tus cartas te recuperé y no quiere perder eso. Por favor. Ahora estás ofuscado, pero te pido al menos que lo consideres. Tu devota hermana menor,

Georgiana Darcy.

Pemberley

Derbyshire

8 de diciembre de 1811

Querida hermana:

Tú ganas. Estos dos días que llevas sin hablarme más que lo estrictamente necesario me han hecho comprender que prefiero ceder ante lo que sigo considerando un capricho infantil, antes que sentirme tan terriblemente solo aún en tu compañía. No entiendo cómo es posible que me sienta así. Llevamos años de estar tú y yo solos en nuestra casa y, como bien dijiste en tu nota y en anteriores, nunca hablamos demasiado. Pero este silencio al que me has condenado por no querer escribirte es completamente diferente de los de antes. Entonces creo que no siquiera los notaba mucho, aún cuando sabía que te habías ofuscado por algo; ocupaba mis pensamientos con los negocios familiares o algún otro asunto, y el tiempo pasaba. Y no sucede que ahora no tenga problemas en los que pensar o cuestiones sin resolver, por el contrario, existen en mayor proporción. Pero por alguna maliciosa razón cada vez que miro el reloj el tiempo parece burlarse de mí y cada minuto que continúas sin prestarme la menor atención transcurre más lento que nunca. Para peor, cada vez que la aguja se coloca en su nuevo lugar, el "clack" me hace sentir culpable de mi propia soledad, y no logro distraerme ni siquiera paseando. Camino y mi mente se va de nuevo a Hertfordshire, a las tardes cuando respondía tus cartas desde mi habitación.

Por todo esto, Georgiana, te suplico que cambies esta actitud con la que me estás castigando. Deseo ver en persona a la damita que conocí en tus cartas. Yo prometo seguir escribiendo, aunque deberás ayudarme en cuanto a qué deseas que te cuente. En verdad no sé bien qué escribir. En cuanto a lo demás, podríamos comenzar con un almuerzo en el parque hoy. Si estás de acuerdo, bastará una sonrisa tuya que tanto extraño y que subas a vestirte mientras preparo lo necesario. Tu hermano a quien evidentemente dominas a tu gusto,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Pemberley

Derbyshire

10 de diciembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana:

En primer lugar déjame decirte algo que ya debes saber. Eres un encanto conmigo cuando estás de buen humor e intentando demostrarme cuánto has cambiado y cuánto has crecido. Lo único reprochable de ello es que temo extrañar el afecto al que me estás acostumbrando cuando deba irme, o bien cuando ya no tengas interés en demostrarme nada. Ya sé que todas las personas tienen algo de ello, pero las damas en general parecen llevarlo en la sangre, contadas excepciones. Y también he conocido caballeros demasiado demostrativos; la diferencia es que en las damas se toma como un factor normal, mientras que los caballeros corren el riesgo de quedar en situaciones sumamente desagradables o expuestos al ridículo. En ese aspecto me congratulo de ser totalmente libre de artilugios; si algo debe ser dicho estoy seguro que jamás usaré tales indirectas con el solo motivo de agradar o demostrar algo.

Ahora, voy a solicitarte que respondas la presente y que sea una nota de contenido similar o superior al mío. Significa ésto que deseo que me cuentes lo que te encuentras pensando y no te limites a decirme lo contenta que estás con tus logros este otoño con el Profesor Mildred. Te lo solicito porque ya me siento bastante estúpido al tener que escribirte sentado a tu lado, y es peor aún si te libero del mismo compromiso. Muy afectuosamente, tu hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Pemberley

Derbyshire

12 de diciembre de 1811

Querida hermana:

Por mi honor, fuiste demasiado directa en tu respuesta. No me escandalizaré porque te conozco bien y fundamentalmente porque soy tu hermano, pero como tu tutor debo aleccionarte para que en sucesivas cartas o notas seas más cuidadosa y recatada al escribir, aunque sea la misiva dirigida a mí. No pretendo que te conviertas en una señorita remilgada y sin carácter, eso lo sabes, pero tampoco que el carácter mal entendido te llevase al descaro.

Cumplido mi deber de advertirte lo anterior, no voy a "hacerme el tonto" y voy a responder a tu pregunta. Sí, me atrevo a admitir, un poco extraño la compañía de Miss Elizabeth, pero no por las causas que imaginas. Sucede que las conversaciones con dicha dama resultaban de lo más estimulante para mi mente, sobre todo al no tener entonces más ocupaciones que atender y al ser el resto de mi compañía tan diferente. Incluso mis conversaciones con Bingley fueron siempre más simples, debido tal vez a su carácter fácil y complaciente. Contigo, con esto de las cartas y notas, también es diferente ya que casi no hablamos más que de temas triviales y además por tu edad y nuestro parentesco sería inadmisible mantener conversaciones del estilo de las que mantenía con Miss Elizabeth. Espero que no malinterpretes lo anterior. Sólo me refiero a conocimiento en temas de sociedad y lectura que aún no posees.

Aprovecho la presente para reafirmar mi promesa de escribirte desde Londres y de estar nuevamente aquí contigo para Navidad. Te encomiendo además que seas atenta con Mrs Reynolds, me parece que está atravesando por algún inconveniente familiar por comentarios de pasillo, aunque ignoro si son reales y aún no encontré un momento adecuado para hablar con ella. Tu hermano que te adora,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

* * *

><p>Espero que hayan disfrutado esta parte de la historia y a todos, gracias por leer! me agradaría mucho recibir comentarios... besos! Hasta pronto (espero)!<p> 


	12. Londres

**Hola a todos! Estoy viva! Les cuento por qué no escribí más... el año pasado a fin de año me quedé sin trabajo y este año cambió todo mi mundo laboral y personal, incluyendo un cambio de país y de idioma... ahora vivo en Brasil, gracias a Dios estoy muy bien y trabajando de lo que me gusta. Recién ahora me estoy adaptando a mi nueva vida y encontrando espacio para escribir. Nunca pensé en abandonar la historia, simplemente no era el momento de continuar, pero ya llegó. Gracias por entender a quienes sigan allí y espero que disfruten la historia! Besos!**

* * *

><p>Darcy House<p>

Londres

16 de diciembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Aprovecho un momento de descanso para escribirte. No debo dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin venir a Londres; cada vez que lo hago me espera una pila de papeles que revisar y un sinnúmero de asuntos que resolver. Soy totalmente consciente del hecho que te prometí sin duda volver para pasar contigo la Navidad, pero debo ser honesto, querida, es posible que no pueda hacerlo. Por favor no te ofendas. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para poder regresar a tu lado a tiempo, sólo deseo prepararte por si no lo logro. No creo que imagines la cantidad de trabajo que significa ser un propietario, la cantidad y el porte de las decisiones que debo tomar, que si lo hago mal, puede afectar considerablemente la vida de otros. El peso que semejante responsabilidad hace caer sobre mis hombros, produce que cada decisión la piense varias veces y la consulte en determinadas ocasiones con Mr Stacks.

Olvidaba mencionarte que hablé con Mrs Reynolds. No estaba equivocado en suponer que algo le ocurría; su hermano, el que vive en Lambton, no se encuentra bien de salud. Ella está muy preocupada por la forma en que tose, teme que pueda ser tisis. Mandé a llamar al Dr Jonas para que lo viera de inmediato y aún no recibo carta suya. Por el momento le pedí a Mrs Reynolds que por ninguna razón ella o su esposo se acerquen a Lambton; sé que encontrarás esta advertencia exagerada, pero tengo mis razones.

Querida, debo continuar con mis tareas. Espero escribirte mañana o el día siguiente, aún así me parece mejor organizarme para intentar estar contigo en Navidad, que escribirte a diario y perder esa opción. Tu devoto hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

18 de diciembre de 1811

Querida hermana

No tengo mucho para contarte el día de hoy. Sólo quería adelantarte una idea para que la vayas pensando: Bingley y sus hermanas nos han invitado a recibir el Nuevo Año con ellos aquí en Londres. En un primer momento rechacé la idea, ya sabes que no me gusta que viajes en invierno, aunque las carreteras estén en buen estado. Pero después pensé que tal vez esté siendo injusto contigo, pequeña. Me has dicho muchas veces que te sientes sola y temo que mi única compañía no sea suficiente para remediarlo. Además debo ser sincero, a mi pesar los temas de negocios con certeza me van a retener en Londres la mayor parte del invierno. Desearía poder resolverlos desde Pemberley pero es imposible, algunas reuniones deben ser personales y todos los interesados se encuentran aquí. Sé que me opuse a que pasaras el invierno en Londres porque aún no se ha hecho tu presentación, aun así Miss Bingley acertadamente expresó que habrán algunas reuniones de círculo íntimo a las que podrías asistir igualmente. Aunque la decisión final naturalmente cae bajo mi responsabilidad, deseo conocer tu opinión ya que te concierne directamente. El viernes enviaré la presente y confío llegar allí el domingo, para discutir el tema en persona.

Con todo mi afecto,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

20 de diciembre de 1811

Adorada hermanita

Lamento muchísimo tener que escribirte ésto antes de enviar la presente. Es prácticamente imposible que logre ir contigo para pasar Navidad. Lo siento mucho y espero que tu enojo te permita entender que hice lo que estaba en mis manos para poder volver a tiempo. Sucede que aún tengo cuestiones muy importantes que atender, que no se resuelven en dos días.

Añado una buena noticia para menguar el mal momento: Mr Jonas confirmó que el hermano de Mrs Reynolds no sufre de tisis. Su estado de salud es igualmente delicado y debe cuidarse mucho para curarse por completo, pero es un alivio saber que los síntomas no se corresponden con esa enfermedad tan temida. Junto a la presente envío una nota a Mrs Reynolds para tranquilizarla.

Espero me puedas perdonar. Tu hermano que te adora,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

* * *

><p>Darcy House<p>

Londres

23 de diciembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Te envío el presente expreso anticipando mi llegada. Los negocios pueden esperar, yo no. Si decidiste que deseas pasar Año Nuevo en Londres, volveremos los dos después de Navidad; caso contrario volveré yo solo para continuar mis tareas.

Te adora y te extraña tu hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.


	13. Soledad

**Hola! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Como verán se divide en una nota y una carta; en lo sucesivo cuando un capítulo contenga más de una carta, la división siempre será una línea. **

**No sé qué título poner al capítulo! Asique escucho opiniones, de sus reviews saldrá el título! Millones de besos!**

* * *

><p>Pemberley<p>

Derbyshire

25 de diciembre de 1811

Querida Georgiana

Te escribo estas líneas sólo para reafirmar mi cariño y devoción en esta fecha especial. Sé que en años recientes no he sido el hermano que precisabas en momentos de tristeza o soledad y lo lamento; te aseguro que estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo por enmendarlo y estar atento a tus necesidades. Para mí también es un año particular en el cual me siento más nostálgico que de costumbre, y hoy entiendo más que nunca tu anhelo de compañía. Ten por seguro que tu presencia a mi lado me reconforta. Ya le avisé a Mr Stacks que no te sientes bien y que voy a quedarme contigo hasta fin de año. Desearía poder quedarme más tiempo, o llevarte conmigo a Londres, pero tu salud es prioridad y en ese punto voy a confiar en que me escribirás apenas estés totalmente recuperada. No deseo que viajes sola, aunque te acompañe Mrs Annesley, por lo que te prometo volver a buscarte en cuanto estés en condiciones de ir a Londres. Con todo mi afecto,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

* * *

><p>Lord Fitzwilliam House<p>

Londres

3 de enero de 1812

Querida Georgiana

Como habrás notado me encuentro en la casa de ciudad de nuestro tío Fitzwilliam. Llegué a Londres ayer por la tarde y me dirigí a casa a descansar, pero Richard, quien tuvo el buen presentimiento de encontrarme en Londres, se presentó poco después de mi arribo y no pude declinar la invitación de los tíos a visitarlos unos días.

Lord Fitzwilliam se encuentra muy bien al igual que tía Cassandra. Ambos te envían recuerdos y reclaman que vengas a visitarlos cuando te encuentres en Londres. No llevo aquí un día completo y ya puedo decir que nuestro tío habla todo el tiempo del primo Thomas, evidentemente lo extraña, y para peor, Thomas no los visita con frecuencia.

Esta mañana estuve ocupado con negocios y sólo regresé para almorzar. Después fui con Richard a la oficina de Mr Stacks y aproveché para caminar por la ciudad. Londres continúa gris y frío como siempre, pero al menos no llovía y la caminata fue reconfortante. Mañana Bingley me va a acompañar a atender mis negocios, para que vaya aprendiendo a manejarlos; lo va a necesitar cuando sea propietario.

Espero que hoy ya te encuentres mejor, princesa. Ansío tenerte conmigo de nuevo. Me despido por el momento,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

6 de enero de 1812

Querida hermana

Hoy fui a nuestra casa a ver que todo estuviera en orden, y allí me esperaba una gran sorpresa: tu carta. A decir verdad no esperaba que me escribieras antes de hacerlo yo! No me dices nada de tu estado de salud, pero pensándolo bien, es lógico pues sólo había pasado un día desde mi partida. Me alegra que ya estés preparando tus pertenencias para instalarte aquí y confieso que espero que en cualquier momento me pidas que vaya a buscarte.

Lo que más me sorprendió de tu carta es la ansiedad de tus preguntas. No estaba yo contigo hasta un día antes de escribirla, para que pudieras preguntarme en persona? A veces me parece que nuestra nueva forma de comunicación está reemplazando nuestras conversaciones en persona, y hasta sospecho que en algún punto ya estabas ansiosa por que me marchara para poder escribir. Sé que nuestras conversaciones nunca fueron profundas, por eso, me gustaría que hablaras conmigo tan libremente como lo haces en tus cartas.

En cuanto a tus preguntas. Dices que me notaste distraído la semana que estuvimos juntos en Pemberley, y tienes razón. Debió ser el cansancio acumulado en todos los días en Londres con sus interminables reuniones de negocios, y que se hizo notar luego. De ninguna manera tiene relación con lo que supones, Georgie. Todo lo acontecido en Hertfordshire y lo relacionado con Miss Elizabeth quedó como un recuerdo de la temporada pasada como huésped de Bingley y nada más. Recuerda que te relaté esos acontecimientos con el único fin de hacer más entretenidas mis cartas; no les otorgues más importancia de la que tienen.

Estos días en casa de Lord Fitzwilliam han servido para conversar más que de costumbre con Richard. Me confió que aún cuando está en casa se siente solo, y es que a veces parece que nuestro tío echa de menos a Thomas al punto de olvidar que tiene otro hijo. Richard dice que le gustaría casarse y establecerse, pero que existen tantas consideraciones sobre su elección como esposa que no sabe cuándo encontrará una apropiada. También dice que yo tengo la gran suerte de poder casarme con quien elija, sin otros obstáculos. Pero la verdad es que está equivocado. Es cierto que la cuestión de dote en su caso es mucho más importante que en el mío; aún asi hay muchas otras consideraciones que debo tener en cuenta en mi situación. Por ejemplo, la familia, la categoría y la posición social. De ninguna manera puedo permitirme un matrimonio con alguien de clase inferior, o con conexiones tales que degraden el apellido y la posición que nuestros padres forjaron y mantuvieron para nosotros. Sería una ofensa a su memoria y una justa causa de repudio de todos nustros familiares, sin mencionar el daño que ello conllevaría a tu reputación como mi hermana.

Quisiera saber cómo te encuentras, princesa. Ya estabas casi recuperada cuando me marché, pero a decir verdad ya ansío que estés totalmente bien para poder ir a buscarte. Te extraña tu hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

8 de enero de 1812

Querida Georgiana

Aún me encuentro en casa de Richard y creo que estaré aquí hasta el viernes. Luego iré a casa para preparar todo para tu llegada, aunque ignoro cuándo será. Ayer pasé el día con Bingley. Le comenté -sin mencionar la fuente- las opiniones de Richard acerca de las consideraciones que debería o no tener un hombre de nuestra categoría al momento de elegir esposa. Él le otorga aún menos importancia que nuestro primo al origen de la familia y a las conexiones, y a decir verdad, es algo que me preocupa. Bingley es un buen sujeto y pensando así podría ser presa de alguna cazafortunas, o de su familia. Espero por su bien, que se establezca con alguien de buena familia, y preferentemente que la conozca de algún tiempo. Me gustaría conocer tu opinión al respecto.

El día de hoy almorcé en la residencia de los Bingley. Luego a la tarde, Miss Bingley me comentó que recibió una visita inesperada pero igualmente agradable: Miss Jane Bennet, de Hertfordshire. Ella se encuentra en Londres para pasar unos días con sus tíos que viven aquí, y aprovechó la oportunidad para visitar a Miss Bingley. Ambas se hicieron amigas durante nuestra estancia en ese condado, además de ser nuestra huésped en Netherfield mientras estuvo enferma, supongo que lo recuerdas. No tuve la ocasión de saludarla personalmente, pero Miss Bingley comentó que se encontraba bien al igual que toda su familia en Longburn.

Me están llamando para la cena. Me despido de tí afectuosamente,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Darcy House

Londres

12 de enero de 1812

Querida Georgie

Soy consciente de no haberte escrito en varios días y espero sepas disculparme. La buena noticia es que logré dejar al día los asuntos de negocios que me preocupaban. El viernes me trasladé a nuestra casa y ya está todo arreglado para que te instales aquí conmigo. Te extraño mucho, mi ángel.

Ayer asistí a una reunión social en Park Lane. Debo admitir que a pesar de reunir a las familias más elegantes y tradicionales de Londres, y de contar sin duda con cena y música de prestigio, no disfruté de la velada. Es decir, tuve ocasión como tantas otras en Londres, de presenciar un comportamiento social intachable; además se encontraban allí Bingley, Mr y Mrs Hurst, Miss Bingley, Miss Grantley, Mr Lomet y su prometida Miss Suanny, con quienes conversé. Todos preguntaron por tí y declararon estar ansiosos por que seas presentada en sociedad. A decir verdad, querida, yo también lo deseo. Sé que hasta hace muy poco tiempo me parecía que aún eras demasiado joven para ello, pero aquí voy a confesarme egoísta y decirte que en ocasiones de reuniones sociales me gustaría que pudieras acompañarme. Sucede que últimamente no comprendo por qué en medio de tanta gente me siento tan solo. Tal vez tu imaginación romántica de dama te lleve a pensar y hasta sugerirme que la compañía que preciso la encontraré en una nueva hermana para tí. No te alarmes pensando que te estoy reprochando algo, sólo estoy escribiendo lo que atraviesa mi mente. Yo mismo a veces pienso que la compañía que anhelo de tí en realidad la debo procurar en una prometida, pero los casos que veo a mi alrededor me desalientan. Por ejemplo, Mr Lomet y Miss Suanny, hicieron público su compromiso hace una semana, aún así entre ellos hablan lo mínimo indispensable y con una correctísima pero fría cordialidad. Mr Lomet se mantuvo la mayor parte de la velada con nosotros, mientras que Miss Suanny hizo lo propio con su familia. El único indicio de compromiso que observé -además de haberlo anunciado- fue que bailaron juntos la danza final. Además, las damas de sociedad, me atrevo a decir que la gran mayoría, si bien son instruídas limitan sus temas de salón a moda, música o pintura, jamás una conversación estimulante.

No sé por qué te estoy escribiendo todo ésto. Lo único que importa es que deseo fervientemente que estés bien y que me pidas que vaya a buscarte. Mañana te enviaré la presente. Tu hermano que te adora,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.


	14. Los Bingley

**Hola a todos! Muuuchas gracias por sus reviews! me dan muchas ganas de continuar! analiaapocaliptica-2012, me gustó tu sugerencia! El nombre del capítulo en tu honor.**

**En este capítulo, tomo prestado un personaje perteneciente a la trilogía "Fiztwilliam Darcy, un caballero" de Pamela Aidan (libros que recomiendo a las amantes de Darcy, sobre todo el primero y el ultimo tomo). Todos los demás personajes son idea y obra de Jane Austen. Yo sólo transcribo cartas que la autora no publicó ;)**

**También hay algunos párrafos que hacen referencia a sucesos pasados (y futuros)... si los encuentran, me gustaría conocer su opinion. Espero sus comentarios! Nos leemos!**

* * *

><p>Darcy House<p>

Londres

14 de enero de 1812

Querida Georgiana

Hoy, con gran gusto, recibí tu expreso. Debo decir que nunca pensé que 5 líneas me alegraran tanto el día, o mejor, la semana. Planeo salir hoy para Pemperley aunque no sé si lo logre, ya que es posible que deba cabalgar la última parte de noche y sé que no te agrada eso. Pero mi impaciencia tal vez pueda más. De cualquier manera, viaje hoy o mañana temprano, deseo volver contigo mañana mismo, por lo que te ruego que prepares lo necesario. Tuyo,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

* * *

><p>Darcy House<p>

Londres

17 de enero de 1812

Querida Georgiana

Aunque sé que esta vez no me pediste una respuesta por escrito, supongo y espero que no te disgustará recibirla. Te confieso ahora que temía que mi anterior no llegara a Pemberley antes de que viniéramos a Londres, y estaba un poco preocupado. No me gustaría en absoluto que una carta de contenido tan íntimo se perdiese o cayera en manos equivocados, y el sólo pensamiento de ello me llenó de angustia. Creo que en adelante voy a tener más cuidado en lo que divulgo en carta, a menos que te la entregue en mano. Por la misma razón confío en que estarás guardando mis misivas con tantos recaudos como yo lo hago con las tuyas.

Ignoro en qué momento respondiste mi última, te aseguro que fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrar tu carta esta mañana bajo la puerta de mi recámara. Gracias a Dios la encontré yo y no fue Fletcher, aunque es tan discreto que probablemente la vio y no dijo nada. Es una suerte tener al lado alguien de tanta confianza, y lo mismo pienso para con Mrs Annesley. Está haciendo maravillas contigo, princesa, aunque digas que soy yo -o mis cartas- las que te iluminan de ese modo. Estoy seguro que tu dama de compañía tiene mucho que ver en el cambio que se está produciendo en tí y espero que te acompañe y te ayude en la próxima transición, me refiero a tu presentación. No debes tener miedo, Georgie. Sabrás comportarte perfectamente y no habrá hermano más orgulloso que yo en el mundo.

Espero me perdones, pero en tu primera pregunta no voy a consentirte. Sigo pensando que no es apropiado para una dama conocer los temas de negocios, aunque pertenezcan a la familia. No hay razón para que te preocupes por ello.

En cuanto al tema en el cual te pedí opinión, a decir verdad no me sorprende que pienses así, porque eres una joven dama y creo entender que tenéis una mente más romántica que nosotros. Tal vez cuando seas mayor y hayas conocido más la sociedad, me comprenderás mejor. Imagino eso porque damas respetables de sociedad como Mrs Hurst y Miss Bingley comparten conmigo cierto recelo con respecto a las opiniones de su hermano. Coincido con tu observación referente a que lo más importante para un matrimonio es el afecto y el respeto mutuo, como nos enseñaron en práctica nuestros padres y por lo cual voy a estar eternamente agradecido; aún así no imagino de ninguna manera que un afecto por grande que sea, pueda llevarme a ser tan egoísta como para olvidar las otras consideraciones que ya te mencioné. Pero no hay motivos para concederle tanta importancia a tales temas y ciertamente no debería importunarte más con ello.

Además de responder tu carta, ésta tiene el objetivo de avisarte que tendrás la oportunidad de ir practicando tu comportamiento como invitada y también como anfitriona. Nada que no esté en tu naturaleza y que no hayas hecho muy bien en otras ocasiones de visitas familiares, sólo que esta vez la invitación viene por parte de los Bingley. Mañana pasaremos una velada con ellos y los Hurst en su casa de Grosvenor Street. No debes ponerte nerviosa, princesa. Todo cuanto debes recordar es ofrecerte a tocar el piano después de la cena o bien aceptar el ofrecimiento de la anfitriona si se presenta, y te recomiendo que observes la actitud y las maneras de Mrs Hurst como anfitriona, ya que probablemente debas invitarlas a tomar el té al día siguiente en nuestra casa. Yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento, exceptuando el tiempo del brandy de los caballeros, que no puedo rehusar. Y cuando los recibamos en casa, además de mí tendrás a Mrs Annesley para que te ayude a recordar los pasos a seguir. Debes pensar esta ocasión como una oportunidad de practicar tu desempeño antes de ser presentada en la corte, pero no te sientas presionada; estarás en un ambiente de amigos con los cuales te puedes permitir algún error natural por tu inexperiencia.

Esta nota es bastante larga teniendo en cuenta que me encuentro en la misma casa que tú. Nunca pensé que te escribiría tanto y menos aún en tu compañía. Espero ser correspondido de igual manera. Con todo mi cariño, tu hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

* * *

><p>Darcy House<p>

Londres

19 de enero de 1812

Querida hermana

Con esta nota sólo deseo tranquilizarte, mi niña. Estuviste muy bien ayer. Te comportaste en todo momento como la dama que eres y tu desempeño en el piano fue intachable. Por todo eso te felicito y te aseguro que ningún error de los que te atribuyes existió en verdad. Sé que estás muy nerviosa con respecto a esta tarde, pues no es lo mismo ser visita que anfitriona, pero recuerda, es sólo una práctica. Ya conoces bien a todos tus invitados y ya presenciaste lo que debes hacer. En cuanto a tu observación de anoche sobre Miss Bingley, tienes razón: ella se comportó más como dueña de casa que la propia Mrs Hurst, pero supongo que fue debido a que Miss Bingley tiene más carácter y poder de persuasión que su hermana. Tampoco fue un ejemplo el comportamiento de Mr Hurst. Ya sabía que gustaba de descansar después de cenar pero no imaginaba que lo haría igualmente con invitados presentes. Lo importante es que tú estuviste muy bien y estoy seguro que hoy también será así.

Entiendo que no me hayas escrito porque estuviste pensando en la mejor forma de comportarte, pero ya quiero leer de nuevo tus pensamientos, por ello te aliento a que reanudes tus cartas apenas hayan pasado los eventos de hoy. Estaré a tu lado, como siempre, tuyo,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

* * *

><p>Darcy House<p>

Londres

21 de enero de 1812

Querida Georgie

Debo confesarte que quedé un poco preocupado con tu nota de ayer, preciosa. Nada fue un desastre durante el té con los Bingley. Te dije esa misma tarde que todo había salido muy bien; si no confías en tu juicio, por favor confía en el mío. El hecho que Mrs Annesley tuvo que pedir que trajeran la fruta es totalmente comprensible, dado que estabas ocupada manteniendo una conversación con Miss Bingley, que de por sí acaparaba toda tu atención. No hay nada reprochable en eso. Tampoco lo hay en que no consigas imitar los gestos refinados de Miss Bingley; no tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes cómoda con ello. Tú misma dijiste que no querías parecerte a ella, muy bien entonces, no tienes que obligarte a ser alguien que no quieres ser sólo para seguir normas de sociedad. Estás muy bien como eres, si bien me gustaría que reafirmaras tu carácter y dejaras de lado tu timidez, creo que es cuestión de tiempo. Además, en ocasiones como la de esa tarde, los "gestos refinados" de Miss Bingley pueden hasta ser exagerados, dado que estábamos en un ambiente familiar. Y déjame decirte que también me incomodaron sus comentarios irónicos, pero debes saber que de ninguna manera iban dirigidos a tí, al contrario, si no me equivoco fueron producto de un torpe intento por menospreciar actitudes de otras damas. No debes preocuparte por eso.

Con respecto a tu otro punto, creo que ya te mencioné en otra ocasión, eres MUY perceptiva, Georgiana. Bingley no está con su humor habitual, y si bien creo tener una idea de lo que le ocurre, antes de explicarte necesito preguntarte algo. Tu acertada observación, puede provenir de algún interés particular por su bienestar? Voy a rogarte que seas lo más sincera que puedas conmigo. Te aseguro que cualquiera sea tu respuesta, ningún reproche saldrá de mis labios o de mi puño y letra, jamás.

En cuanto a mí, me encuentro mucho mejor que a principio de mes y todo se debe a tu presencia a mi lado. Espero que sepas el cariño incondicional que te profeso y lo agradecido que estoy por tu compañía. Tu orgulloso hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

* * *

><p>Darcy House<p>

Londres

23 de enero de 1812

Querida hermana

Una vez más me has sorprendido con tu temprana madurez, Georgiana. Tienes infinitamente mejor juicio que el que imaginas y debes confiar más en él. Antes de responder el otro asunto, necesito que sepas que jamás voy a decidir algo que te afecte directamente sin consultarlo antes contigo, por más guardián legal tuyo que sea. Antes soy tu hermano y reconozco en tí a una dama que merece todo mi respeto.

Ahora, lo prometido. Creo que Bingley se encuentra así, como bien supusiste, por causa de una dama. En realidad la causa fue un desengaño, por lo que espero que se le pase pronto. Cometió el error de suponer más interés que el que realmente existía por parte de la dama. Además, si hubo algún interés, éste se vio opacado por la falta de tacto demostrada por algunos familiares de ella, que lamentablemente debo decir que la expusieron al ridículo en más de una ocasión. Era una situación realmente incómoda y lo peor es que él no se daba cuenta. En parte, a eso me refería en mi anterior cuando expresé mi preocupación por la posibilidad de que Bingley, con sus maneras fáciles, pudiera ser presa de gente con pocos escrúpulos. Gracias a Dios, pude hablar con él antes que hiciera algo definitivo, y me alegra decir que me escuchó. Confío que este relato, aunque lo reconozco parcial, sea suficiente para satisfacer tu curiosidad, ya que no es apropiado que te describa los pormenores del caso. Creo honestamente que no existe justificativa alguna que permita mencionar acontecimientos tan delicados y nombres, a una persona totalmente ajena a los hechos en cuestión. Espero me comprendas.

Escribir ésto me ha dejado exhausto. Voy a aprovechar para entregarte la presente antes del té, por si deseas conversar alguna cosa en particular. Deseo que cualquier cosa que quieras hablar conmigo, puedas hacerlo sin reparos. Tu hermano que te adora,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.


	15. Propio de caballeros y damas

Darcy House

Londres

17 de febrero de 1812

Querida Georgiana

Sé muy bien que no me he ocupado de escribirte por demasiados días. No voy a justificarme esta vez, no tendría sentido, sólo voy a agradecerte la sinceridad de tus palabras y tu enorme capacidad de entender mis silencios. Creo de verdad que no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda comprenderme y quererme sin condiciones, como tú lo haces, hermanita. Sé que a veces no respondo de la misma manera pero te aseguro que me esfuerzo cada día por hacerlo, y que mi afecto tampoco tiene condiciones.

Tu curiosidad y tu inocencia al mismo tiempo me tranquilizan y me preocupan. Nuestra charla me hizo comprender que si algo pasara conmigo, tienes todo el derecho -y tal vez sientas la obligación- de conocer cómo se manejan los asuntos de familia, si bien el peso de las decisiones recaería en Richard. Pues bien, voy a explicarte algunos negocios familiares aún cuando dije que no lo haría. Ya sabes que en nuestro patronato de Pemberley viven algo más de cincuenta familias, algunas de las cuales además tienen miembros trabajando allí. En esos casos mantenemos un trato de renta anual que la mayoría paga con trabajo, pero algunos decidieron pagar con dinero o cosecha, y en ese punto tienen libre albedrío. De todo eso se encarga Mr Stack, quien cuenta con toda mi confianza. Sin embargo hay ocasiones que precisa consultarme algunos cursos de acción a seguir, por ejemplo cuando algún inquilino desea reformar su residencia o tiene algún problema mayor. Mr Stack también se encarga de manejar la producción y venta de la cosecha que tenemos en la región sur de Pemberley, en otro campo de nuestra propiedad. Las ganancias de ello generalmente se invierten en la ciudad, donde tenemos otro tipo de negocios e inversiones de las cuales no voy a explayarme, porque a decir verdad es de lo que menos entiendo yo mismo. Tenemos varios asesores de suma confianza que nos indican cómo invertir mejor. La mayor parte de nuestros ingresos proviene de allí, pero es un círculo; si algo anda mal en Pemberly no habrá ganancias que invertir. Igualmente ya hemos pasado por años de mala cosecha o con otros problemas, y los negocios existentes han sido suficientes para no vernos afectados. Con esto deseo que quedes tranquila, incluso años de malas decisiones no bastarían para arruinarnos. Totalmente aparte está nuestra herencia, que es por demás cuantiosa. Espero que mi explicación sea suficiente para satisfacer tu curiosidad y ansias de saber nuestros asuntos.

También me quedé reflexionando en lo que dijiste acerca de las obligaciones de un caballero y de la diferencia con las damas. No supe contestarte en el momento, más porque no sabía en qué términos hacerlo, pero te diré ahora que fuera de las ocasiones en que debo reunirme con Mr Stack o con los asesores por esos temas, mis ocupaciones son las de cualquier caballero: asistir a reuniones sociales, mantenerme a la vista de la sociedad y bien informado de asuntos políticos, participar de salidas de caza y del Club -, reunirme con otros caballeros en partidas de billar y practicar algún deporte social, que como sabes, en mi caso es la esgrima. Mañana asistiré a una reunión social de categoría. Si quieres luego te escribo de eso, porque en ese punto también, me cuesta mucho más hablar.

Si tienes alguna pregunta sobre lo que expliqué, puedes hacerla, pero debes saber que no tienes absolutamente nada por lo que preocuparte. No voy a pedirte que me respondas, tú sabrás cuándo necesites o quieras escribirme o hablarme, y espero que sepas muy bien que siempre estaré allí para leerte o escucharte. Tu hermano que te adora,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

20 de febrero de 1812

Querida hermana

Sé que deseas que te cuente de la fiesta a la que asistí. Sucede que no hay mucho para contar. Se encontraba allí lo más refinado de la sociedad londinense y fue todo muy bien planificado y ejecutado, desde la música, los bailes, hasta la cena y la velada. Bailé dos veces, con las hermanas de Bingley, no me acostumbro fácilmente a compañía nueva. Además, a la vista de esta sociedad hubiese levantado sospechas pedir el baile final a alguien y no estaba de ánimo para alimentar rumores de salón. Sospecho que también quieres saber, Bingley aún no está con su espíritu habitual. También bailó dos veces, pero en él eso es una señal de no estar disfrutando de la velada. Puede ser mi percepción, pero tendrás la oportunidad de verlo por ti misma y sacar tus conclusiones: el domingo estamos invitados a una reunión en casa de Mr Hurst. Sí, tu también. Van a estar allí algunas jóvenes que como tú, aún no se presentan en sociedad, incluso creo que irá tu colega de clases Miss Padossy. Es otra oportunidad de practicar tu desempeño social, sin presiones, habrá música y tal vez algún baile. Lo harás maravillosamente. Tuyo, siempre,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

25 de febrero de 1812

Querida hermana

Debo confesarte que tu nota me dejó muy preocupado. Fui muy sincero al decirte que estuviste muy bien en la reunión, no hubo ni un ápice de ironía en mi comentario, preciosa. Dices estar angustiada porque supones que nada te salió bien, que hiciste el ridículo en el baile y que nadie querría oirte tocar el piano otra vez por la cantidad de veces que equivocaste las notas. Nada más alejado de la realidad, te lo aseguro. Si hubo algún error en la ejecución pasó totalmente desapercibido por la energía de tu interpretación, y en cuanto a lo demás, no entiendo a qué te refieres. No hiciste nada que no esté acorde a tu lugar en la reunión.

Voy a contarte algo con el único objetivo de reforzar lo anterior. Tal vez recuerdes que Miss Bennet y Miss Elizabeth tienen tres hermanas menores, de las cuales no hablé mucho en mis cartas. La mayor de ellas, Miss Mary Bennet, toca el piano y no lo hace mal, se esfuerza, pero lo hace con una afectación que desluce todo lo que pueda haber aprendido. Sin mencionar que la vez que presencié su ejecución, el piano no estaba bien afinado o ella se equivocó mucho más que tú la otra tarde. Aún así se empeñó en seguir con otra ejecución hasta que fue literalmente retirada del instrumento. En cuanto a las hermanas menores, no voy a explayarme en sus acciones porque no sería apropiado, baste decir que su comportamiento con los oficiales del ejército que estaban presentes en esa misma velada distó mucho de ser refinado. Además, prácticamente corrían por el salón, reían sin recato alguno y bailaban de forma similar. Con esto no deseo criticar a esas muchachas, sino que veas la diferencia abismal que existe entre tu percepción de ti misma y la realidad.

Imagino que al leer lo anterior pensarás que no puede haber comparación, por la posición social. Cuál es entonces para tí un comportamiento adecuado para una dama de tu posición? El de esas damas a las cuales hasta hace un mes no querías parecerte? El de Miss Bingley, que en ocasiones parece disfrutar denigrando y burlándose de todo lo que no sea de su categoría? O el de nuestra prima Anne, que hasta hoy no puedo decir que verdaderamente conozca un pensamiento propio? Por mi parte prefiero a mi Georgiana, toda la vida. Nada tienes que reprocharte, querida. Te adoro con el alma,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

6 de marzo de 1812

Querida Georgie

Hace ya varios días que no me escribes, ni me pides que lo haga. En realidad, demasiados días. Ni siquiera respondiste por escrito mi última nota, y aunque me agradeciste las palabras, temo que éstas no hayan sido suficientes para alegrar tu espíritu. He de ser yo ahora quien pida retomar esta nueva costumbre? Pues bien, lo haré. No voy a insistir en que cambies la idea que seguramente aún tienes sobre tu modo de comportarte, creo que en poco tiempo te darás cuenta sola que no tienes nada que reprocharte.

En realidad extraño nuestras cartas porque escribirlas me hacía pensar y analizar hechos e ideas, y casi siempre me dejaban con una tranquilidad de mente y alma que hacía años no sentía. Asique en esta ocasión voy a utilizar tu idea para contarte algunas cosas que ocupan mis pensamientos y que no encuentro otro modo de expresarlas.

Lo primero se refiere al contenido de la carta que recibí de Lady Catherine. Además de confirmar que espera mi visita para Pascuas junto al primo Richard, la misiva entera está dedicada a resaltar lo que a su juicio son ventajas y conveniencias de establecerse en un matrimonio de igualdad de clase... creo está de más decir que también alabó mucho los progresos de la prima Anne. En todos estos años he intentado ignorar las indirectas de nuestra tía sobre ese presunto acuerdo con nuestra madre, que estoy seguro, de haber existido, ella misma me lo hubiera dicho en vida. Pero te aseguro, hermana, que este año tendré que buscar la forma de dejar en claro mi posición al respecto. En esta ocasión, para reafirmar la idea de un matrimonio, llegó hasta contarme algunos detalles de la "reciente y feliz" vida matrimonial de su clérigo! No consigo imaginarme a ese hombre casado. No sé si te lo comenté, pero lo conocí en Hertfordshire, en la velada en Netherfield donde no tuvo mejor idea que presentarse como el humilde servidor de nuestra tía, a la cual alabó y destacó en una demostración de pomposidad bastante desagradable. Lady Catherine dice que conoció a su actual esposa allí en Hertfordshire, que es de su misma clase y que no podría haber escojido mejor esposa. Si no recuerdo mal, ese hombre es primo de las señoritas Bennet y lo ví con frecuencia en su compañía. Es más, creo que la estancia está vinculada a Mr. Collins, por lo cual sería lógico que procurara esposa en la familia. Si se trata de una de ellas, espero que sea de alguna de las menores, pues en ese caso el matrimonio tal vez acalmase su comportamiento, aunque dudo mucho que tía Catherine aprobase alguna de ellas como esposa de su clérigo y decididamente no las imagino limpiando alegremente la parroquia como la tía cuenta indiscretamente en su carta. Sé que no debería repetir tal cosa, pero es algo que despertó mi curiosidad. Creo que le preguntaré quién es, para mostrar algo de interés en todo lo que cuenta.

Ya debo haberte aburrido con mis ideas. Por favor, escríbeme algo. Con todo el cariño posible se despide tu hermano,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.


End file.
